I Know You're There
by grayribbon
Summary: What if Susan did come back?
1. Chapter 1

I Know You're There

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own anything that is in the 'The Chronicles of Narnia' franchise. The only thing I do own is this plot.

_Matthew 7:9 "Which of you, if his son asks for bread, will give him a stone?"_

The three of them watched as she walked inside the house, in front of them. She carried her hand-carry and walked on inside with an empty look in her eyes. The weather was so hot that day that the rest of them couldn't bear to stand outside any second more, so they went in. They opened the double door entrance and saw their sister already climbing up the staircase.

Edmund and Peter looked at each other. They always do that when they know something's up. Lately they've been doing it a lot.

"I will go talk to her.", Lucy said as she walked up to follow her sister.

"Thanks, Lu." Peter said to her as he patted his youngest sister's hair.

Edmund and Peter looked as Lucy made her way to the top of the staircase, made a left turn and into a corridor of her sister's room. The two boys knew what was going on.

'What was going on' was going on for some time now. School after they came back was a dreadful thing. For one, they could not stop thinking about Narnia, and two, they knew that now, all four of them can never come back. This made Edmund and Lucy flinch every time they talk or think about it. Peter, the man he is, took it like a king, knowing that he had learned what he needed to. Susan knew about this too. She had accepted everything the best way she could, honestly. Her siblings accepted Susan's feelings because they could not help but think that their reaction –if things like this should happen—would be far worse.

She acted normally around them, too; trying to spare their boredom when talking to her. Susan knew she did not want to be that girl who talks about a bad break-up every time of everyday that at one point, her friends –or in this case, her siblings—would stop talking to her. It just was not who she is. Susan was strong. A fighter. She will take down any being in the way of her and her family's peace; the Pevensies alone, all of Narnia and all of whom she loved. Yes, Susan was a fighter in every way. But apparently, to Susan's misfortune, in every way except this.

Susan was staring out the window when she heard a knock on her door.

"Susan?"

It was Lucy.

Susan fixed her hair and straightened herself.

"Come in Lu," She said.

The door opened. Susan did not turn her head to see her visitor. Lucy looked at her older sister.

"Susan, are you alright?"

Susan laughed under her breath.

"Don't be silly Lu, of course I'm alright."

Although Lucy did not believe her one bit, she still answered.

"Oh well that's good then, it's just that the boys are worried that you might be sick, or something. Aren't you hungry? We were just about to eat lunch, will you come?"

"I will be right down."

And at that reply, Lucy was not satisfied enough so she hovered around the room. She sat on Susan's bed. And then Susan finally made an effort to talk.

"I know you're excited, Lucy." She said with a big grin.

"Of course I am! Aren't you?"

"Well—"

"Just think about it, Susan! Everybody's talking about this! Everybody wants to be there! People come from all over the world! And to think, we are such lucky ones to be spending an entire 2 months in America! I just cannot believe it. Just think, the wonderful parties, the food, and the handsome boys—"

"Aren't you a bit young to start thinking about boys?"

"Hey I am 16."  
>"Yes, I suppose a crush is not exactly weird is it?"<p>

"Yes I am just so excited! Are you excited, Susan? I mean, with your beauty and your grace, imagine America's finest men begging for your hand!"

"Well let's not blow the subject up, Lucy."

"Oh and the beautiful dresses and the parties!"

"And the beautiful dresses, I know, Lu. I know." Susan smiled, seeing her sister, who was actually 15-18 years older than her age now was still getting naively excited over things like this.

"Oh Susan I'm sorry. I must have been utterly rude. I came here trying to talk to you; instead I end up talking about myself."

"It's alright Lu. Tell you what, why don't we go pack for America and just let the boys eat their lunch alone."

And then Lucy almost squealed.

An hour and a half passed on and Lucy was still busy packing her sister's things –since she thinks that Susan's things are much nicer, Lucy took the liberty of packing up what she thinks is appropriate for America—while Susan was putting Lucy's things into her hand-carry.

"Lu," She called out to her sister.

"Yes?" Lucy answered, being in front of the wardrobe.

Susan's eyes were staring into blank space when she decided to ask this question.

"Do you miss it?"

Lucy stopped immediately. They both knew that this question was never supposed to be asked. It has been only 2 weeks. Lucy was terrified to answer the question her sister just asked her; if she answered no, it would be wrong because she does-but if she answered yes, she knew it would make Susan remember everything she was supposed to forget. And so Lucy did not answer the question, rather, she chose to look at her sister.

Lucy saw everything clearly. She noticed how her sister has changed after two visits to Narnia, and the third one, her not coming made Susan's change felt more significant to Lucy. How her sister has aged before coming back to this age of their teenage lives. In all their years reigning over Narnia, Lucy knew Susan was never one to fall for a suitor based on their looks, or any other prince and kings who had offered her their riches, their countries, and everything else that they owned. In fact, in all their years ruling Narnia, Susan was known for her sense of taste in men and in making her judgments; she was known for her sense of pride, humility and strength of character. She was a woman of dignity; a Queen of radiance, and Narnians knew that. Even Carlomenes and the people of Archenland had heard about the queen's high expecting, subtly challenging-yet radiating personality. Lucy knew about all of this. But Lucy was not shocked by the fact that Susan was grieving. From all their years growing up, Lucy knew her sister was not like any other woman. Susan had something coming her way, Lucy knew that. Years and years of endless rejection to every man eligible, and just when she found someone that was as challenging as her and lived up to her standards—if not exceeding it,-,he was taken away from her.

And so Lucy made peace with her sister's mourning. All of them did. They all understood. And they all secretly hoped that going to America was going to waken everything in Susan that is now missing. They did not tell any of their selves this, but they all thought of it the same way. How could they not? Susan was perfect. She is 19, she is a fully grown woman in her way of thinking, she was beautiful and she was poised. How could anyone resist her?

While Lucy looked at her sister and Susan was still staring into nothingness, Edmund and Peter were waiting downstairs on the dining table. They waited patiently of course, for their sisters to finally come downstairs.

"Poor Susan." Peter said to his brother.

"You and I both know she'll be alright."  
>"Yes I know. What's bothering me is that I don't think she does."<br>"How can He do this to her I cannot stop wondering."  
>"Who and Do what to her, Ed?"<p>

"Aslan."

Peter looked confused and stared at Edmund before he began explaining his theory.

"Well we have lived in around 4 different time zones in the last few years. One is before we left Narnia in the first place, two is when we were in Narnia the first time and when we ruled for about 15 something years, and then back to where we were the first time before we left, and then the third time when we were back in Narnia with Caspian, and then we came back here, and then me and Lucy was in Narnia again for the third time."

"What's your point, Ed?"

"Can't you see, Peter? In all the time zones I mentioned and already going through what she'll be going through again, Susan had men coming to her like bees to honeycombs. When we were kings and queens in Narnia, did you remember how long she had to sit on the throne to send away all those offerings from neighboring princes and kings? And when we were back in England, the boys from our school could not stop watching her from across the road. And then when we went back to Narnia, there was Caspian. But of course she had to find Caspian through a series of different time zones just to let him be taken away from her. Can't He find a way to just let them be?"

Peter had realized what his brother was saying to him. Edmund was right. Why did Aslan made her and Caspian part? In all his years living with their siblings, -it being their age now, plus 15 years in Narnia and then back to their original age-, Peter knew Susan would probably still have a spotless record in falling in love if it not for Caspian. Peter, just realizing the fact was feeling very sorry for his sister. What Peter did not know was that Edmund, the clever mind he is, had seen it coming and did something in favor of his sister.

_Edmund, Lucy and Eustace were about to walk into the parted sea when Edmund had realized something. _

_He ran back to Aslan and asked if he could speak with Him._

_ The Lion were not shocked by what the boy had in his mind; as Caspian had thought about it a million times himself—and still was-, and Lucy and the other Pevensies are thinking about it too. Edmund obviously was, Peter was, Lucy was, and even Susan did too. _

_They knew what Aslan did was probably what is best for them, but Edmund cannot bear to go back to a place where he knew his sister would still be mourning, and so he decided to ask The Lion a favor. _

_Edmund was afraid of Aslan seeing him as doubtful of His judgments, but he figured, it was worth trying. _

_ "Please." Edmund said to Him._

_The Lion looked at him for a moment and saw no impurity in his request. _

_ "Because you have said it based on what you see which is true, your wish shall be rewarded with something good. Tell your brother and sister greetings for me." _

_Edmund smiled and run back to Lucy and Eustace, who had been watching him converse. _

_ "What was that, Ed?"_

_ "He wanted to say hello."_

_And so they swam and found themselves back in the house. _

So what do you guys think? Comments and reviews will be more than awesome. But this is my first time writing, so please be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

I Know You're There

Chapter 2

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own anything regarding the 'The Chronicles of Narnia' franchise. What I do own is this plot.

* * *

><p>In the back of her head, Susan knew what her siblings hoped America would mean to her. Secretly, Susan had hoped so too. She knew that she can never forget about Narnia and all her experiences there. She secretly hoped that America would give her something she has been missing for so long. Even though her mind wishes that, Susan herself still found it hard to let everything go and just continue moving forward. Lucy, for one, was excited about America. To be honest, every girl in that range of age was supposed to be excited if they are told to be going to the continent.<p>

Well, every girl except Susan. Edmund and Peter knew about this.

That night in England, after the four of them had their dinner, Peter, Lucy, Edmund and Susan went up to bed and had their rest for the long day they'll have tomorrow going to America.

Susan was sitting near her window; staring out at the empty black sky. Edmund knocked on her door.

"Susan?"

"You can come in Ed."

Edmund walked towards his sister.

"What are you doing?" He asked, hands in his pocket.

"Nothing," Susan answered while her stare was still blank.

Edmund looked at his sister, thinking about how she can lie to him that way. Edmund did not make a fuss about it, though. He knew Susan did not lie to him only; her lie was more treason to herself than him.

Edmund was quiet. He wrapped his left arm around Susan's shoulders; his other hand still in his pocket.

"I miss it, too, Su." he said.

"I'm sorry Ed. I am being overly needy aren't I."

But the truth was that none of the three Pevensies were annoyed with Susan's 'neediness'—if that's what she chose to call it-, they were more worried about her and her situations.

"I wouldn't worry about that if I were you, Su."

"What do you mean?"  
>"Well we all know you're not being anything lately, if anything you are lifeless. You're practically dead outside, you know." Edmund teased his sister.<p>

Susan replied with a huge grin, something the other three Pevensies including herself hadn't seen for quite some time. Edmund was startled in seeing his sister actually smiling again.

"And besides, if anything like this happens to me, I know I'd take it far worse than you."

"Oh and the loveless man says to his now loveless sister." Susan teased Edmund.

Susan knew her brother was never the kind of man who'd fall for just any woman. He was very much like her, only, kept to himself even more than she is. Susan admires that quality about her brother.

"Cheer up, Su. Everything will get better. Aren't you excited? We're going to America."  
>Edmund said this with a grin on his face; trying to get Susan out of the blues. And then he lifted his sister up by the waist in the air and he still yelled 'We're going to America we're going to America' while she just laughed and plead her brother to put her down.<p>

The late night chat continued with Edmund lounging on the floor and Susan on her bed, 3 hours later they fell asleep. Edmund woke up some time later, looking at the clock which showed the time: 22 minutes past 4.

He looked at his sister who was asleep peacefully. Her skin so fair and her hair not messy even when she was sleeping. Edmund wondered over how his sisters have grown into the most exquisite women he has ever seen.

In all their years living, Edmund never got used to the idea of seeing a man taking interest in his sisters. Susan was always the one who all the men wanted and never got. Lucy always gave everyone a chance, though. Through all the numerous feasts and celebrations that they've had in Narnia, Lucy always danced with anyone who asked her; she always thought it would hurt their feelings if she did not. She accepted gifts and sent thank you notes. That, of course, resulted in men always showing her more affection than she thought she deserved. Lucy never knew what she did to those men exactly; how she was sending them mixed signals, how they are turned upside down by Lucy's replies and actions toward their gifts, how they thought that finally the queen was saying yes when actually, Lucy did not meant to say anything. Lucy never realized that she has done such things to those men. Luckily Peter and Edmund were always there to look out for their little sister. Lucy was more approachable, that's why every suitor she rejected in Narnia and its neighboring countries always end up being her friend. In a way, they –the suitors—always sort of 'got' her; just not the way they had originally planned.

Now, Susan, Susan on the other hand was always the hard one to catch. She never found a man good enough for her to pledge herself to. Susan's life as high queen was of course surrounded by noble knights and chivalrous generals and fearless kings and honorable men; not at all ugly. It never occurred to Edmund's mind that Susan's match was in a different world from where they originally came. Now that it had, Edmund hoped he did the right thing by asking Aslan what he did.

Aslan did respond to it positively. That means it would be just a matter of time before something else happens.

Edmund thought about America once again in his mind; he hoped America would bring out the socialite part in his sister which has been dying ever since she came back from her last visit to Narnia. Peter and Lucy both hoped that America would be a way for Susan to meet new men, meet better men. They didn't actually hope that Susan and the men she'd meet will get married or anything like that; they just hoped it would be the way for their sister to finally take her mind off of Caspian.

Not Edmund though. He knew that Susan's goal for the new place was not to look for a new man; rather to find a long lost part of herself: the joyful part, the cheerful part. The reason Edmund think this is because one: he knew his sister well enough, and two: Caspian was only a matter of time from seeing her again.

* * *

><p>"Hello darlings" Helen Pevensie ran up to her children and began kissing their cheeks and foreheads. It's been a while since the siblings saw their mother and father. Helen and William Pevensie were more than happy to finally see their kids.<p>

Helen was busy complimenting their daughters on their looks, how beautiful they are, how much they've grown, and William did the same on complimenting how his daughters have grown up to be beautiful young women. Long story short, William and Helen caught up on a few things with both their daughters and sons, and then the 43 year-old man carried his daughter's luggage for them.

They both rode on their father's car, and about half an hour later, the four kids arrived at their relative's new estate.

It was big. It had lawns and a big fountain in front of the staircase to enter.

"Here we are, kids."

Peter and Lucy walked inside first –well technically Lucy did drag Peter to come in with her—, Susan was struggling to carry her luggage with her.

"How many exactly of my things did Lucy pack up." she said to herself.

"Here I'll help you." Edmund waited no answer on this; he pulled his sister's hand-carry onto his own.

"Thanks Ed."

Helen quickly pulled Susan's arm and knotted it with hers.

"How are you darling," she said with the comforting motherly smile Susan had missed.

"I'm well, mother," Susan replied, too, with a smile.

"Are you excited?"

"Yes I am, actually."

"Oh darling you will love it here, I promise. We are all finally here again. All six of us, together. Now I know your sister's so excited she is going to blow her head off."

"Yes and Edmund and Peter are probably trying to look manly by hiding their excitement. "

"Yes that does sound like something they would try to do doesn't it."

"That's exactly something they would do."

The mother-daughter pair exchanged a light laugh. They continued talking and when they got to the inside of the house, Helen turned and looked at her daughter.

"Oh Susan you really have turn into a young woman. A beautiful young woman."

Susan smiled at this. All her years of being complimented of her beauty by handsome princes and kings and all her subjects, she never felt happier than by the compliment of her own mother.

"Now hurry on up and catch on with your siblings. Get a good night's sleep tonight, tomorrow the neighbors are holding a garden party so that you all can socialize with the others." Helen Pevensie smiled and left.

Susan was beginning to fear what she had feared since England: she feared that even the excitement of something new was not going to be able to bring her her happiness. And so Susan climbed the staircase and entered the room which Lucy, Peter and Edmund were in.

"There you are, Susan. Have you heard about the brunch garden party tomorrow?" Lucy asked with full excitement.

"Yes I have, Lucy."

"Hey, what are you so upset about, Su?"

Peter stood up from his seat and walked over to his sister's side.

"You're getting the most out of this experience, Su. Cheer up." Peter said to his sister, and he smiled when his sister answered him.

"I suppose you're right."  
>"Of course he's right," Edmund added, "tomorrow is going to be so much fun Su. I promise."<p>

"They're right Susan. Let's enjoy this while we can." Peter said this and smiled over to Lucy; who hasn't stopped smiling ever since they came into this room.

"Now, we are going to let you girls get some rest. See you this afternoon!" Peter said as he left the room. Edmund, before following him, had managed to mouth a sentence over to Susan.

"I promise."

And then the door shut behind him.

Susan wanted to believe that more than anything in the world.

"Susan? I'm in the next room if you need me, alright?"  
>"Yes, thank you Lu."<p>

With the door that shut after Lucy, Susan Pevensie once again stared out the window.

* * *

><p>That night, after everyone was tucked in their beds, Edmund made his way into Susan's room, and just like he predicted, his older sister was not yet asleep.<p>

"Edmund. Aren't you asleep?"

"I'm not that sleepy Su. What about you?"

"Oh, you know I don't sleep well in new places."

Susan was now moving from the window, and moved in to her bed. Edmund sat near her foot bed post, across Susan which was on the head-end of the bed. For a few minutes, they both just sat quietly. It wasn't exactly warm at all inside the room, and both of them just closed their eyes, going over the long journey they've had today.

Edmund finally said something which made Susan's eyes open.

"You can talk to me about him you know. I won't judge you." Edmund said to his sister, which was now looking at him.

They both kept their stare for a few seconds, up to the point where Susan finally broke.

Her straight sitting posture was now almost slumping over the pillows. Susan stared at her fingernails and let out a smile from her lips. Her hair fell on her forehead as she looked down.

"I don't know, Ed. In my mind I am about 31 years old now. And he understands."

By 'he', she means the king.

Susan then answered what Edmund was asking silently in his mind.

"He understands everything. He understands everything like any man will never will. You know me, Ed. I'm not one to fall easily."

Susan then paused to stop the tremble in her voice.

"And I've never met a man like him."

She said to her little brother, finally looking up, "probably never will," she added under her breath.

"He's a challenge. He was—"  
>"yours." Edmund cut off his sister's sentence.<p>

With that reply, Susan quieted and then laughed a bit, like a nervous laugh.

"Oh it wasn't anything like that yet, Ed, just—"

"No, I get it Susan. He was your man."

Susan stared at her brother.

"A good pair of husband and wife compliments each other, Su, we all know that. But for the connection to work, one has to be on the same level of competence as the other one. And also, from now on, you will be comparing every man you meet with Caspian, which means that he is your competence level. He's a pretty hard example to follow, Su, given the fact that he's the king and all. And he understands Narnia like the four of us do, which people on earth will never able to understand. And for that, he was your man. _Your_ man. "

"Ed, you just essayed out my feelings." She laughed louder than she usually laughed on their chats.

"I'm just trying to say I understand."

"And apparently you do." She said with a chuckle, once again looked down.

There was a silence in the room, Edmund was giving his sister time and Susan cannot describe her feelings.

"I don't know Ed. Maybe it's time I leave this possibility."

Edmund, knowing that it was only a matter of time before a change once again interfered with his and his siblings' lives, did not agree right after his sister's statement. Instead, Edmund Pevensie gave his sister the best advice he could give for now.

"Hang in there, Susan. You never know what He has in store for us. Just enjoy living your life right now. We are in America! I promise you tomorrow is going to be so much fun."

"Oh Ed you know I don't look forward to meeting all the men."

"What I'm saying is, just have fun."

Edmund started out smiling, but then added a concerned,

"But not too much fun,"

Susan laughed at her brother's words. And then they both continued chatting. Edmund made sure Susan was already asleep before he was. Edmund knew that Peter had checked up on Lucy -and Peter might have checked up on Susan too and knew that Edmund was with her-, so he did not bother to come into her room. Instead, after his older sister fell asleep, Edmund moved to the couch in front of her bed and slept there.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? Comments and reviews are very much appreciated. And for the record, Caspian will start to be mentioned repeatedly on the 4th chapter. Next up: Susan's life as the new socialite in America. Thanks for reading<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is in the 'The Chronicles of Narnia' franchise. What I do own is this plot, and my own characters.**

**And also I'd like to thank everyone for the awesome reviews! It means so much you have no idea. **

* * *

><p>I Know You're There<p>

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>"John!"<p>

He turned to see who called his name. Of course it was James. Who else? John Burke offered James something to drink.

"Have you seen Susan Pevensie?"

"No, but I've heard of her. Why?"

"That's the girl everybody wants you to meet."

"You've seen her?"

"No, they're going to announce her coming in a few minutes though."  
>"I should stick around for this then."<p>

The 21 year old waited for the Susan Pevensie he's been hearing so much of. Some say she was different from any other girl. What made her different, John can never stop wondering. Of course John would never do what his friends expect him to do. James and the rest of his buddies expected John to quickly made an introduction and win her heart over. What they actually said was that John had to quickly introduce himself because the young woman of 19 would quickly be fought over by everybody else. With all the expectations and recommendations everyone had put in under her name, John thought to himself that such a girl could never exist. John Burke, son of Andrew and Vivian Burke, who happens to be close friends with William and Helen Pevensie. William and Andrew fought together in the war, and it was Andrew who threw the brunch/celebration/garden party. John Burke grew up in America, even though his father is an Englishman. Vivian Burke, an American women married Andrew and gave birth to John. In their minds, Andrew and Vivian swore they would raise their son to be an honorable man. And so they did.

It was a fine day. The sky was blue and the sun radiated its rays just enough for it to be warm. Music was played and there were people walking around with trays of food on their hands, and others with trays with glasses of water in them. Everything was going accordingly, and then Andrew took hold of the microphone. The band stopped playing to hear Andrew Burke's announcement. He tapped the microphone a few times.

"Ah here we are," saying to himself loudly.

"Friends and family. Welcome. Now some of you may wonder why we are holding this garden brunch party out of a sudden. And some of you also might remember the stories I have told you all about William Pevensie, who is a close friend of mine and have been watching my back even when the war have not yet started and during. I am pleased to say that William and his family are here to stay for the next 2 months."

Andrew then gestured his glass of sparkling water and lemon towards William.

"And now I am pleased to introduce to you all, Mr. William Pevensie and his lovely family. You've all seen William, and this is his beautiful wife Mrs. Helen Pevensie."

The mother of four came out of the house with such a smile on her face. They all clapped and smiled. Andrew went on with his introduction.

"And their sons, Peter and Edmund"

the two man came out looking their best, tuxes and all, smiling proudly and pleased to see that they are welcomed.

"And two of his beautiful daughters: Susan, and Lucy."

Lucy came out first, smiling also and pleased to see the neighbors so nice.

And then the rest of them quieted, expecting so much from the Pevensies' eldest daughter.

"Here she comes," James said to John under his breath.

Susan took a deep breath. She straightened her posture and walked out.

The smile on her face shut John Burke's –and the rest of the young men there's—mouth up.

As Susan watched how everyone was just staring at her with a smile on their face. She walked over and stood next to the rest of her siblings; smiling and holding hands.

"Now I do hope we all can get along with the man who have saved my life multiple times and his family. Let's give them all a warm welcome and a nice time here, shall we? On with the party everyone!" Andrew then got off the microphone and music started to play again. He walked towards his friend.

"Andrew," William Pevensie said with a smile on his face. The two men gave each other a friendly hug and a more intimate introduction followed after. The Pevensies were well known by Andrew and his family, unfortunately not the other way around, -what with the Pevensie children being away all the time-. Andrew had hoped that this would be a way for the two families to bond.

"May I introduce my wife, Vivian,"

The glamorous American wife of Andrew Burke held out her hand, while the other one held a cigarette and a glass of water. The Pevensies' expectations of Vivian Burke quickly changed as they saw her. Glamorous as they pictured, not quite snooty though.

Vivian Rose Burke was a well-educated American woman, though the years of experience through the war and raising her son alone –because Andrew was away—has showed in her features; much like the way Helen's has, too. Her blonde hair was curled up into a small bun on the back of her neck. Her eyes; the color of mud-brown. Her lips were in the shade of red and she did not bother to put too much make up on: it was still brunch. Her dress suited her well, too: knee length, flower printed, elbow-bell sleeves and was fitted at her waist. Her family was well fed and from the looks of this party; not at all financially challenged. Vivian composed herself very well and despite of all her glamor and riches, everyone could tell that Vivian Rose Burke was a woman with grounded feet and open heart; they knew that Andrew had picked the perfect woman to marry.

"Are you enjoying the party?" Vivian asked them.

"Yes ma'am and we thank you for it," Peter answered her.

Vivian, just noticing the four children William and Helen had, looked at them with much surprise.

"Oh Peter! How much you've grown! All of you have changed so much! The last time I saw you, you all were just little kids!"

"It was 9 years ago, darling," Andrew responded to his wife and put his arm around her waist.

"Yes and I think John is about the same age as our Peter," Helen said.

"Oh yes, John!" Vivian remembered, "Where is he, by the way? I haven't seen him since this morning."

"I'm right here, mother,"

John Burke came and wrapped one of his arms around his mother. He smiled at everyone. But his stare stopped at Susan.

Kind of like when _he_ first looked at her.

"John! These are the Pevensies. There is Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy." Andrew said to his son.

"Welcome everyone. I hope you'll all have a good time. I'm John." John said as he held out his hand from his pocket and shook everyone's hands.

"This is Peter," and the eldest Pevensie introduced himself. "how do you do,"

"And this is Lucy," his youngest sister, whose shoulders were wrapped in Peter's arm, smiled at him. John Burke smiled back.

"Edmund." Edmund said while shaking John's hand.

"Hello Edmund," He smiled.

John's eyes went to the next Pevensie, whom he knew was smiling but was not really enjoying herself.

"And you must be Susan." He said to her, shaking her hand, staring at her face.

Peter and Lucy smiled at the idea of this; the first man who saw their sister and he was already in love with her. Actually, Lucy was the one who showed her smile; whereas Peter was calmly pleased by the gentleman who seemed to be taking interest in his sister; and Edmund waited for his sister's response, -_whose hand is shaken long enough by this John_, Edmund thought—while staring at her from the corner of his eye.

Susan herself did not smile her usual bright, cheery smile. She smiled out of mere formality.

"Yes, I am." she said.

Andrew and Vivian saw the way he looked at William's daughter, and so they made…recommendations.

"You know John, Susan excels in three different languages," Andrew said it as if Susan was his own.

"Maybe you two can walk around the neighborhood, look at things. Wouldn't that be nice, Su?" William said this to his daughter.

"Not to mention she is very well-read," Andrew said again.

Edmund imagined how his sister must hate this conversation.

"Yes, well I am more of an indoor-book reading-type of woman." She answered, subtly rejecting her father's offer about walking around the neighborhood.

But then just when she thought they got the idea that whatever they're planning will not work, John Burke decided to take the matter into his own hands.

"Well how about a dance then, Miss Pevensie."

He smiled at her his gentleman smile, held out one of his hand.

"Oh that's a great idea! How about we leave Susan and John alone while we search for food and I can show Helen the lovely garden!"  
>"I would like that very much," Helen said as she left with Vivian.<p>

Andrew and William also left, catching up on their life stories with cigarettes and scotch inside the house. Peter and Lucy also left to dance, and Edmund was the only one left.

"I'll be eating if you need me," he said, almost mocking himself.

Susan stared at the leave of her siblings and the rest of her family. Protesting would not do any good, and Susan knew that. John Burke was still waiting for Susan's reply.

"Sure. Why not." Susan accepted the offer and placed her hand in John's.

They walked on over to the dance floor, and started dancing to a relatable tempo, slow enough for a couple but quick enough for daylight. They spent the first few seconds silent before John opened a conversation.

"How are you settling in, Miss Pevensie?"

"Very well, thank you for asking, Mr. Burke,"

Susan lied.

The two of them swayed to the light music and was a contrast to the rest of people dancing behind them. Susan was about at the height of John's brows. John tried to keep his dance partner entertained. He was smiling while Susan's was once again, out of mere formality. John Burke expected the girl to say something.

She did not.

His friends are staring at them, envious of how John gets to dance with Susan Pevensie while he did not bother to introduce her to them yet. When the music stopped, everyone clapped, including Susan and John. John let go of Susan's waist and offered an escort to her family's table. But of course when she saw her siblings standing near the drinks table, Susan went there instead.

"What did I miss, Lu?"

"We are having a party tomorrow night and dad has just invited Mr. Burke and some people over,"

Then Susan took a glance at John Burke and saw that him and Peter –who was childhood friends with John—was catching up on things and chatting.

Susan dreaded all of this. She knew she should be thankful of John Burke's company and offer to show her around, but she feels that the man was trying too hard, and she knew that his efforts will result in nothing. She took a sip of her water and daydreamed to herself.

"You know they're staring at you," Edmund remarked based on what he was seeing.

"Who?" Susan asked her brother.

"_Them," _Edmund gestured his head.

Susan followed his gesture and saw the group of men who have been looking at her. They were tall, about John's height and mostly with dirty-blonde colored hair, but they all smiled.

Susan didn't like her feelings but she did feel a bit like she used to feel; men used to drop at her feet. It was quite nice knowing they still do. Susan smiled a rather coy smile on her lips, sipping another gulp of her water. Then she made an ultimatum to herself.

Susan promised that America will be a way to find the old her; the socialite her; the cheerful her. The kind of 'her' everyone will like instantly. _Well then, America will be exactly that from now on_, Susan said to herself. Susan then realized how much of an ungrateful, childish girl she'd been to John. She looked at him; only to find that he was doing the exact same thing. John Burke was pleased to see that Susan was beginning to warm up; she had smiled first.

"Mr. Burke," She called out.

Edmund and Peter waited for what Susan will say next. They knew she resented the idea of this, and was surprised by her request.

"Will you be so kind as to introduce me and my siblings to the rest of our neighbors?" She said this with an expression that none of the Pevensies had seen for quite some time. John Burke did stare at her with an unbelieving expression. Her two brothers looked at each other and thought to themselves, _"really?". _From all they know, Susan did not even like the idea of John Burke, and now she is asking him to introduce her to all his friends.

Even John Burke himself was surprised; he knew that Susan was not quite fond of him yet. And so the idea of her warming up was quite pleasing for him.

"Certainly, Miss Pevensie."

And then John called his friends over.

To be frank, Edmund noticed how all of John's male friends were in awe; they always stopped at Susan longer than the others, and to Edmund's opinion; longer than they needed to.

"And this is James Peterson, my next-door neighbor and close friend, and his younger brother, Bryan Peterson,"

"How do you do," And James, too, stopped on Susan's hand a bit longer than he needed to. Still, James was a gentleman, very much like John and he was more composed than some of the men they'd met.

Susan knew her younger brother was irritated by this and smiled.

"You know you all have been talked around town," James stood next to John while holding a glass of his drink.

"We are?" Lucy asked him, trying to hide her excitement.

"Yes, miss Lucy. We did overhear about the dashing Pevensie men and beautiful Pevensie women coming into town. I dare say the rumor is true, now that we all have met," Bryan told her.

"Why thank you, Mr. Peterson for your lovely compliment," Lucy said to him.

"Yes, err, would you care to dance, Miss Lucy?"

Lucy smiled and answered, "I'd love to," happily.

Her two brothers looked at each other, realizing that Lucy probably was not realizing the fact that she was doing what she had done to all the suitors in Narnia. Peter and Edmund smiled and watched as their little sister and Bryan walked on over to the dance floor.

"This is Denny Marvin,"

"How do you do," the man greeted the three Pevensies.

"And Nathan Demarco,"

He greeted them as well.

"And Jerry Ruft and Dean Adams,"

The Pevensies introduced themselves and continued chatting.

"So how are you settling in?" Dean asked them.

"Quite well, and we thank everyone's hospitality for it," Peter answered him.

All the man except Edmund were holding a glass of drink and had their other hand inside their pocket, whereas Edmund kept both of his hands inside his pockets and stood tall beside Susan.

"And how do you like it here, Miss Susan?" Jerry asked her while smiling.

"I am fond of it, Mr. Ruft. And the weather is lovely. Nothing a girl could ask for any more."  
>"Not to mention all the fine men at Susan's feet, right Su?" Peter teased his sister.<p>

John and his friends laughed and so did Susan. They knew what he said was true. Peter Pevensie has just said what was on their mind. She was, for the first time in a long time, thrilled to be complimented by men again. And this time, it was different.

It was much less formal, of course. When she reigned, the suitors who had taken interest in her made her offerings, and without knowing who they really are, Susan had to make her decisions based on what they offer her. Or, if not that, based on which country was Narnia in need to make alliance to. When it comes to compliments, Susan has had her stomach full of it. But she never had the opportunity to actually have men saying they are interested in her so frankly, without offerings and without gifts; with just their words and expressions. And so, when Denny asked Susan for a dance, she accepted. So did when Nathan asked her, and when Dean asked her. By the end of the day, Susan was a blooming socialite in the entire radius. Everyone talked about the four of them; how well behaved they are; how Peter was in fact, a manly and noble man, -some girls were asked by Peter to dance, they accepted of course, and Peter was judged very friendly while still had the diplomatic, calm quality in him, whereas the girls expecting an offer to dance by Edmund were very much disappointed. They still did not say anything bad about him though, because he was indeed friendly; it was not like he ignored all the girls talking to him. Lucy, on the other hand, everyone befriended. She was very friendly and cheerful; an outgoing young woman. Every girl that had talked to her today was already her friend and every boy who danced and talked with her was what she considered as a friend, although they might think that it was something more.

Susan, the main expectation from everyone, of course lived up to their every demand. She was elegant, calm, beautiful and was smart in her speech and knowledge. None of Peter, Edmund or Lucy expected their sister to change so quickly, but they are happy with the progress. Susan was known to be a fighter, and she must have fought her way to change her way of thinking and change her life back. She was known for her quick adaptations towards new environments, -at least publicly, because Edmund knew she does not sleep well in new places—and she seemed to have succeeded doing just that. The neighbors liked the Pevensies very much. And William Pevensie had invited everyone for the party the night after.

"I'll see you tonight, Pevensies!"

"Take care, Burke," William said to his friend.

The car left and the Pevensies turned to walk inside the house.

They were exhausted from all the dancing and chatting; so each of them took a hot bath.

Susan was happy. She finally was beginning to see what America had done to her. Her three siblings also saw what they wanted to see; Susan was at least beginning to laugh. At the end of the brunch she laughed hard over something John and his friends had been talking about. She even danced to a fast-beat song. Susan looked like she was having fun, she also looked like she will continue to have fun again; and her siblings liked that.

They had noticed the change in her, and they certainly hoped it would not change.  
>That night, after dinner and Susan was in her pajamas, Edmund knocked on her door and came in.<p>

"Hey, Ed," She greeted her brother with a smile.

She was no longer staring out blankly at windows. She was happy.

"Trouble sleeping?"

Her brother asked her.

"Not at all, just excited for tomorrow," She answered, smiling at him while fluffing her pillows.

Edmund sat on the couch in front of her bed.

"What do you think of John Burke?" Edmund said, with a mischievous smile on his face.

Susan laughed at the idea of her brother trying to make 'girl-talk' with her.

"Oh Ed we don't have to talk about this, you know," She said wither lips curled and brow raised.

"No Susan really. I like it that he makes you laugh."

The remark her brother said made Susan's smile fade. She did not realize that she has been laughing at all.

"I'm changing to quickly, aren't I?"

Edmund looked at his sister and saw the doubt she had in herself.

"Come on Su. It has been 2 years if not more. What do you think we expect? For you to keep being on the miserable phase forever?"

"Oh Ed I am so afraid,"

"Of what?" Edmund asked, irritated by the idea that Susan was actually fearing something.

Susan paused for a moment.

"Of forgetting,"

Only then did Edmund realized. His sister was worried that she would forget all her years of Narnia and ruling in it. She was worried she would forget all the battles and the amazing occurrences she had gone through with her siblings.

She was worried she would forget _him_. Edmund saw that. And they both spent the late hours in silence. Edmund did not do anything to soothe his sister; he knew what only he knows. Susan fell asleep before Edmund did.

* * *

><p>"Do you want some of this grapefruit, Ed?"<p>

Edmund took the grapefruit his sister offered her.

"Eggs Benedict?" Edmund forked a bite and offered it to Lucy.

Peter smiled and Susan did too.

The weather was quite lovely and rather chilly for morning.

After finishing their breakfast, Peter asked Susan what he normally does not ask.

"Su?"

"Yes Pete?"

"Come and take a walk with me, will you?"

And so Susan got up from her seat and Peter from his. Susan knotted her lower arm onto Peter's; kind of how they did on their morning walk everyday while in Narnia.

"I am happy to see you happy, Su," He said while smiling, even though he wasn't looking at her.

"I know," she said, smiling and looking up to her brother.

Peter looked at her and laughed lightly.

"How are you doing?"

"I am holding up quite well," She answered.

There was a moment of silence before Susan said another thing.

"I should thank you really,"

"For what?"

"For tolerating my behavior ever since we got back," She said to him.

"Oh Su," he began.

"You know you are not alone in this," Peter then continued.

Yes she did know. Peter went through the same thing the first time they were in Narnia. When they left Narnia the first time, Peter did not just leave his country and his people; he left his queen, too.

They did not know this, but Peter had spent a year trying to forget. But Peter knows that the past is past forgetting. He concentrated on forgetting his life in Narnia harder than he tried to forget his wife. He knew that was not going to be possible. The first year was harder on Peter than it was to any of his siblings. He was actually in love.

Peter had suffered from the agony and healed his own wound with every bit of independence he had. But Peter was strong. Peter was a fully grown man.

Susan was not as strong as her brother. At least, that was what she thinks.

"Is it still hard for you?"

"I think about her every day," Peter answered, no longer looking at his sister.

They quieted for a moment.

"We all have left something in Narnia, Susan. Whatever happens in the future, whether or not we will come back there or die on earth, know that it is what's best." He said.

"And besides," he continued, "you're the most talked about socialite in the neighborhood. Use it for good use, sister."

Susan smiled at her brother's words and realized that he too, was in pain. And then Peter took her back to the house where they all got ready for the party that night. She did not realize though how Peter was still thinking about what he had left. And worse, Peter cannot ever meet her again.

She felt sorry for her brother.

* * *

><p>Susan took a bath before putting on her clothes for the party.<p>

She was not quite ready to let everything go like Peter. She was not that strong, she thought to herself.

Susan tried her best to put him out of her mind.

The fighting, maybe she could live without it. The suitors, she definitely could live without. All the complicated things about ruling a country, she can live without. But him?  
>No.<p>

Susan's mind eventually crept up to the thought of him all over again.

She had been forbidding herself to think about him ever again. She thought that it was time to let go.

But unfortunately that didn't go very well. Susan quickly came out of the bath and got dressed. She curled her hair and put lipstick on. With him on her mind, Susan went in to the party with such a hope for John to take her mind off him.

"Miss Pevensie!" John called out to her.

"How are you, Mr. Burke?"

"Very well, thank you Miss. And yourself?"

Susan quieted for a moment.

"Would you like to dance, Mr. Burke?"

John did not refuse the offer; they danced to several songs and chatted about things. How they met once when they were only kids and all. Edmund saw his sister dancing and laughing; he nudged Peter's arm and gestured his head towards them.

"It's quite good, isn't it?" Lucy asked them.  
>"Of course it is, Lu." Peter answered,<p>

"If, of course, Susan was really in love with John," Edmund added.

They all knew what Edmund said was true. If only. If only Susan was actually in love, or even will ever be in love with John Burke. They noticed how she was beginning to open up to new company again; but they also knew that her efforts in doing this was not what she wanted. It was merely a trial to prove to herself that she does not need Narnia in her life again. And it was going to fail.

Peter and Lucy did not want to believe that it was.

"Oh, come on, Ed. Shouldn't we give her some time?"  
>"I suppose," Edmund said as he sipped his drink.<p>

While on the dance floor, Susan and John were still chatting.

"How about that walk, Miss Susan?"  
>"I suppose I can come," Susan then smiled.<br>"What? Not the outdoor type, are you miss?"  
>"I must apologize for my behavior yesterday, Mr. John. I was not feeling well,"<br>"Well how are you feeling now?"

Susan thought for a moment.

"I'm feeling in need of a drink,"

"Ah, then wait here, Miss. I shall get you your drink,"  
>John then walked out of the dance floor—which Susan was standing on now-. Susan then began to walk around the room; there were John's friends and most of the people she saw yesterday at the brunch party. The dance floor was so crowded, Susan could not see much except for people dancing, and more people, and more dancing.<p>

She began to look around the room and noticed that Peter was dancing with Lucy while Edmund was dancing with his mother.

_Such a view_, Susan thought and she smiled.

Susan was looking around the room, noticing people and saying the occasional hello. She felt amazed by the scenery going on around her. It almost felt new to Susan, although she was used to the idea of banquets and post-war celebrations, all this was involving new people. Everyone was just so happy. Everyone smoked, they danced their hearts out, they ate delicious food and drank fine wine, including the fact that everyone was new. Susan was not yet introduced to everyone, so she walked around, alone, absorbing everything, every scene she's seeing, all the wonderful people, all the food and music. She thought all this were absolutely marvelous.

But then she could not run away from her true feelings. She cannot help but remember what she'd been feeling earlier.

The new place was glamorous and everything Susan had hoped it would be, but it was not Narnia.  
>John Burke is a fine man. But he is still not him.<p>

Susan realized her feelings and she started looking for her siblings.

She stared blankly at the room and her heart stopped.

She saw someone she realized, but it was not any of her family, or even John Burke.  
>It was him.<p>

He was walking, holding a glass of red wine and wearing the same blue tunic he was wearing when they had left Narnia.  
>She was confused by all this, and when he was out of her sight, Susan followed him. She struggled to keep up with him through all the dancing people.<p>

And then he was not there.

Susan was confused. She wiped away the perspiration on her forehead. She stared onto the space he was supposed to be on -if he was really there-, saying to herself that he wasn't.

"Don't be ridiculous Su," she said to herself. Susan silenced and started to walk back to her seat.

She saw him.  
>This time, he was still.<p>

He was looking at her.

They both stared at each other in silence and Susan felt herself quiver.

Susan turned around, mad at herself for hallucinating such images. She began to walk out, but she stopped.

He was there again.

Susan felt the room began to turn around. And all of a sudden, the spinning was not even credible to her anymore and Susan knew it was magic. The spinning did not stop and he was everywhere. She felt the room closing in on her, the cheerful music playing right in front of her ear, and her head was hurting. She called for her siblings; even though she felt her lips move, her throat did not let any voice out.

Before she knew it, Susan had stopped walking.

Everything stopped altogether.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, so what do you guys think? Comments and reviews are very much appreciated. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I Know You're There **

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is in the 'The Chronicles of Narnia' franchise. What I do own is this plot and my own original characters.** **Oh and in this story, Cair Paravel was not shattered into ruins. It stayed. Have a good time reading, folks!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Matthew 9:12 "On hearing this, Jesus said, "It is not the healthy who need a doctor, but the sick."<p>

* * *

><p><em>"He's back," the mouse told him. <em>

_The man sitting behind the table was in silence after he heard this. He put his fork down into the bowl in front of him and got up. _

_ "Thank you," he said to the elderly woman who came right after he stood. She lowered her head and he was out of there. _

_He walked to the throne room, and the king saw him for the first time in so long. _

_ "Father," he said. _

_ "Caspian," called his son's name. _

_ "You are a great King indeed. I look at our people now and it is what I have envisioned. I come bearing news from the great lion, Caspian. You have to get ready."_

_ "Get ready?"_

_ "Yes."  
>"But father Narnia is at peace." Caspian said to his father.<em>

_Caspian the 9__th__ looked at his son._

_ "Oh Caspian," he said, "There is more to peace than the country."_

_And then the late king walked towards the door. He was leaving. _

_ "Will I ever see you again?" Caspian called out. _

_The elderly man turned to his son and looked at him. _

_ "Son," He called him with a laughing expression. _

_ "I am dead, you know."  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Everything had stopped altogether<em>_._

The rays of sun opened Susan's eyelids. She can even see the red of the inside of her eyelids due to the sunshine. She felt the cool, brief, Narnian breeze she used to feel.

Susan then thought about her siblings which made her forehead cringe. She looked back and saw all of them there. They never felt like they've belonged more to anywhere else in the world. All of them were standing, and it looked like the sun was just rising. They stood on a garden that they've known for what seemed like ages. They all were staring at each other and at Susan, did not say anything, though Lucy smiled her usual wide grin and Peter stared into the far sky and Edmund could not stop thinking about how his sister would react to this.

It was when He came that they all stopped staring and kneeled on their knees.

"Rise, kings and queens of Narnia,"

They all stood up and Lucy ran to the Lion.

"I thought our time is up," Peter said to Him.

"Time is only a measuring appliance, Peter." At these words, the high king smiled and Aslan continued, "Although not the right kind for this situation," He looked at Susan.

They all knew what Aslan was talking about. They weren't done in Narnia after all. At least, Susan wasn't.

"Well I am glad to be back here, Aslan,"

"As am I, Lucy."  
>Edmund noticed how the Lion did not speak to Susan; He was waiting for them to be alone. He took a glance at his sister.<p>

"Now I think the king will want to know about you all returning."

Lucy then smiled at Him and knotted her arm to Peter's and they walked inside. Edmund looked at his sister and they both started to walk. Then the lion let out his voice.

"Susan," He called.

Both Susan and Edmund turned their heads and stopped their steps.

"I'll wait for you in the throne room," Edmund said as he left.

Susan smiled at her brother and by the time Edmund was a few steps ahead, Aslan was already beside her. They both started walking together.

"I heard that you are not enjoying your life in your world,"  
>"Oh Aslan. How am I supposed to enjoy it when I cannot even think clearly for the past two years? I have been trying to get him out of my mind," she looked down," but it seems impossible."<p>

"Maybe then, it is not out of your mind that he should be,"

That made Susan's head turned to him. The statement confused Susan and she looked down, realizing what the Lion had done. Done for her.

"I suppose I should thank you for the opportunity," She said.

"It is not me you should thank, Susan, but the well being of your younger brother,"

Susan then took a look across all the bushes, fountains, white statues and saw Edmund, walking up the small flight of stairs in front of the entrance to the castle building. She smiled at the thought of him. _God bless the king._ But then Susan questioned everything. She asked the lion what she's been dying to ask since they arrived.

"Will we go away again?"

"As any mission, Susan. The time will come for you all to return. But until that moment comes, even I cannot decide the verdict of that question,"

Susan was taken aback by the Lion's words. They continued walking a few steps, Susan still looked down. She laughed nervously as she said this.

"He is engaged to be married."

Both of them still continued to walk and kept a straight face. Susan realized her breathing was heavy.

"Whatever the situation is with the king, it is clear that you have unfinished affairs here in Narnia. Allow yourself to finish what you have begun, and whether the outcome is as what you want or not, know that you at least have reached for it."

Susan quieted for a moment.

They still continued their steps toward the castle and she decided that this was not going to add the weight her shoulders now have to bear. And so Susan changed the topic.

"How are you? Everything alright?"

* * *

><p>Caspian woke up with sweat all over his body.<p>

The morning light came from the huge windows and he was blinded by it. He stood up and took a bath, put on his clothes and went downstairs for breakfast.

It was not usual that he had these kinds of dreams; he had a dream about his father. Well, not usual since the Kings and Queens went back. Ever since the unison of the Narnians and the Telmarines, Caspian slept a bit better. He did of course, suffered from a series of sleepless nights because of Susan.

Caspian quickly shuddered at the thought and shook his head to get her away. He ate his breakfast and stared blankly into the letters he received from some of his advisors and board.

"Your Majesty!"

Reepicheep's entrance through the door made the king look up from his breakfast.

"They're back," the mouse told him.

The man sitting behind the table was in silence. He put his fork down into the bowl in front of him and got up. Caspian did not believe what is happening to him. Was he still in his dreams?

"Thank you," he said to the elderly woman who came right after he stood. She lowered her head and he was out of there.

He walked to the throne room with an anxious quality in his every step. His tall figure made everyone who passed by recognizes him; they bowed and he nodded with a smile that went away as soon as they did. He walked for what seemed like ages; he did not think that he will get there on time, through the hallways and down a flight of stairs, and the door was opened for him by the guards. He did not believe what he thought of Reepicheep's words.

And then there they were. All four of them and the great Lion himself. They all were chatting and turned their heads when they heard the door open.

Caspian stared at them before kneeling on his knees.

"Rise, king of Narnia,"

The Lion said which Caspian followed.

"Hail, Aslan. To what honor do I own so the mighty Lion and Your Majesties would want to pay me a visit?" Caspian said, trying to look to his conversational partner although his eyes went to them for a while.

"For neither of your honors nor what you own, dear king,"he said. "But for you instead."  
>Caspian felt like he was being hit by the castle walls. How can she be back here? How can they all be back here? The Lion's words puzzled him. <em>For him, instead<em>. Can he possibly mean the return of queen Susan was for him? Because Caspian knew that Narnia haven't been in such a good place like this politically ever since the golden age, and the return of the kings and queens had to mean something. He did not know what all of this meant. Caspian did not realize his staring to Susan's face if it not for Edmund coughing loudly.

"I trust that all is well, Your Majesty?" Aslan said to him.

"All is indeed well, Aslan. Welcome, kings and queens back to Narnia."  
>"It's good to be back, king." Peter said to him while shaking his arm the way he shook Glenstorm's when they returned home after fighting Miraz.<p>

Edmund then shook his hand too and smiled at him the smile he seldom gives to anyone. Edmund was happy to be back.

"How are you, Queen Lucy?"

"Better, now that I'm here," she said with an awfully huge smile.

Lucy was indeed very happy to be back here. But that of course did not hide the fact that she knew what the reason really was behind their coming back. Lucy stepped to the sides, as her brothers did. Peter's arm was in front of her now; forming a 'v' from behind her. Edmund stood beside the two of them, and Aslan next to him.

Susan and Caspian did not recognize their meeting was being watched by the rest of the Pevensies, and even the great lion himself. He looked at her; as if trying to pick out her mind.

"My queen," Caspian said, kissing Susan's hand. Susan felt chills coming down her spine as she felt his lips touch the delicate skin of her hand. His stare, since the first time she met him, to the day she corrected his target subject in archery, to the day when she told him to keep her horn, and when she told him that they're not coming back, was still the same. Susan felt his stare on her eyes. She tried her hardest not to look back into them. She wasn't ready for that yet.

"Dear king," she said to him, trying to smile.

Their eyes met when she said this, and they both were silent. She realized that this was exactly the sort of thing she didn't want to happen. Susan slid her hand off of his. Caspian then realized that her smile was once again, out of mere formality.

"Will it be alright with your majesty if we hold the celebration tonight?" He said, still looking to her.

After a few moments of silent, Caspian realized that he, by the looks of it, was only inviting Susan. So he turned his head to the audience on the sides.

"Your majesties?"

It took them quite a long time to answer, well because they were so enchanted by what was happening. And when they did answer, it came out jerked from Peter's mouth.

"Yes! Yes, absolutely," Peter answered.

"What are we celebrating, Caspian?" Lucy asked.

"Why, you all coming back, of course! Everyone in the castle and the people will be thrilled to welcome the people who have united us,"

Edmund looked at his sister which was dying to get out of there, from where he saw it.

"But first," Edmund said to everyone.  
>"Let's refresh ourselves and clean up for tonight." he said again.<p>

Edmund looked at Caspian. "You wouldn't mind, Caspian if we clean up and settle in, would you?"

"Yes of course, how rude I must be. Please, kings and queens. I take it you all know where your rooms are?"  
>"Yes, we will not trouble you on that," Edmund said.<p>

"Well, I must be off. I will see you all tonight." Caspian said as he bowed and left the room.

After he left, there were only the 4 Pevensies and the lion. The four of them said temporary goodbyes and left for their rooms.

Everything was exactly the way they were. The throne room, which they were in, was exactly the same; the engraved drawings of their gifts from Father Christmas over their thrones, the ivory marble, the pillars on the sides, everything. The four of them had no trouble finding their way to each room.

Lucy knotted her arm to Edmund's and they both walked ahead. There being only two left, Peter offered his hand and him and Susan walked together in a slower pace than the two in front of them.

"Isn't it good to be here, Su." He said to his sister.

"I suppose," she answered.

A few steps in silence.

"How are you holding up?" Susan asked her older brother this when she caught him looking away from his road.

"Don't be silly, I should be asking you that!" Peter said as he laughed.

Susan could not help but overhear the pain in her brother's laugh. She shuddered at the thought of what it was like if she was Peter; sleeping on the bed they used to sleep on, staying in the room they used to stay in, feeling the same sheets and resting on the same pillows, finding everything he used to find, exactly where they were, except for the only thing that matters.

"How about we study the stars tonight?"

"Tonight's the celebration, remember?"

"Oh right."  
>"And for the record, no. I'm a grown man you know. I can take it."<br>"I know I know." Susan said, lightly laughing with her brother as she puts her other hand over Peter's arm. Another few steps in silence before he said this to her.

"I know it's hard, Su."

Susan looked at her brother.

"Oh I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now go on." Susan said in front of her room. Peter was hesitant to leave but he did.

Susan went into her room and was immediately overpowered by everything.

She cannot help but feel a bit nostalgic; that Narnian smell which is pleasing and cannot be found anywhere else. The smell of the ocean and Susan's perfume when she was still reigning. Her bed was done exactly the same. Red velvet blankets and white satin sheets. Her wardrobe; full with her gowns. Her archery set were there, although she cannot find her horn. Susan smiled at everything. It was exactly as she'd remembered it. And then Susan was distracted by the view in front of her bed.

The framed doors and the balcony and the ocean. Everything was overpowering her. The waves hitting the rocks and the blue waters, the sun which was not as shy as when they arrived earlier. Susan closed her eyes and wished she can stay there forever. But she did not forget the fact that she was here for a reason, obviously. Whether or not she wanted to do it, Susan knew she had to finish her relationship with Caspian. If, of course, there was ever a relationship.

Susan realized how all of this was confusing to her. But she cannot help but wonder:

Does it confuse him like it confuses her? Or maybe Caspian did not feel anything and Susan will end up looking stupid in front of everyone.

In her mind, Susan did not get anything. What was the point of this all when they would eventually go away again. What was the point of all this when she does not want it anymore. She is a different woman. She is not the same. She is determined she does not want it anymore. And not only that, the king is engaged.

_The king, _she said it once again in her mind.

How different everything is. He is a king now. And he is engaged. Susan stared onto the far ocean as she wondered if Caspian's ego grew over time, if he is now a different man compared to what he used to be. And then she remembered his lips on her hands.

Susan was more determined now than ever. She promised to let everything go and return to her normal self again.

She moved her hand from the balcony's waist-high-pillars before going in.

* * *

><p>"<em>Well, I must be off. I will see you all tonight." <em>

Caspian went through what he said just now.

_I must be off? _He scolded himself. He knew he could've stayed there and talked to her. They all would understand that he wanted the room alone, if he'd send them some sign.

Could it really be what he thought it was? Were they really in Narnia for what he thought it was for? They coming back had to mean something. Caspian knew that, but was it really so that Susan can be with him. And then Caspian could not even keep his mind off of that. He cannot help but think that after all this time, after all the sleepless nights, all the thoughtless stares and the times he spent alone in his library, reading every book there is about the particular queen, and now here she is, with the rest of them, and he could not even talk to her. But tonight shall be the payment to all of that though. He spent their first meeting only staring at her beauty; and tonight he shall make up for all of that.

Ah, her beauty. Caspian remembered.

How can she be so beautiful? Flawless skin and beautiful brown hair, which although brown, lives up to her title as the gentle queen of the radiant sun. Her blue eyes and pink lips, which once kissed him. And then the king spent some more time scolding himself for not even speaking directly to her. He had a lot more on his mind that she needs to hear. A_ lot _more. Caspian stared onto the ocean from his room's balcony, and thought about everything. How did everything get so complex? He was more than happy to receive their arrival. Susan's, in particular. But he was determined. Everything was going to be sort out. He promised himself that. Then he heard laughter from the gardens, and looked down from his balcony.

The four of them was there; Lucy and Edmund and Peter were standing; they looked like they were playing some sort of game, while Susan was sitting by herself on the sides; smiling as she looked at her brothers and sister. Caspian looked at her. And he quickly exited his room and went down, to the gardens. He was going to talk to her, or at least, try to chat with the Pevensies and maybe discuss some things about announcing their coming in this afternoon before the celebration.

Caspian made his way through the hallways and went down flights of stairs; more people bowed to him and even said to him the occasional good morning. He then was out of the castle buildings and could see them all just a few thresholds away when He called out his name.

"Caspian," Aslan called him.

He stopped his walking and turned his head.

The lion walked away and Caspian followed him. After a few steps in silence, Caspian said something.

"I had a dream last night about my father,"  
>"What did he say?"<p>

"He said it was a message from you to get ready," he said, and then he continued, "I didn't imagine it was for this," Caspian said.

"Ah, but this is interfering with your heart than anything has ever did, is it?"

"I suppose,"

Then the two of them were silent, although Aslan knew Caspian was trying to say something.

"But I am engaged, and there is nothing to be discussed anymore, is it? I don't think she feels the same way. I don't think she ever did."

"It is for that very thought that I know there is far more to discuss,"

"But I cannot leave Liliandil,"

"And no one is asking you to, dear king. Finish what there is to finish, give yourself and the queen some peace of mind."  
>They both continued walking.<p>

"Will she go away?"

Aslan said nothing and gestured his head to the four of them across the garden.

"Caspian," He paused.

"Do you really think they will ever go away, even if they did?"

Caspian did not question anything after that. He looked at the four of them for a moment before heading back to the castle while chatting with the lion.

* * *

><p>Susan sat quietly in front of the gold-framed mirror in her room. She sprayed on a bottle of perfume and touched her hair lightly; it reminded her of her hair before she left the last time, though not as curled. She put on her crown; the silver head piece with golden flowers on it and she gazed at her reflection in the mirror. And then Peter knocked on her door.<p>

"Su?"

"Come in, Pete."

Peter opened the door, ready in his red tunic, the color representative of celebration. The crown he wore was just as she remembers it. Peter's expression mellowed as he looked at Susan standing up. She was divine.

"One would think that I'd get used to seeing you so beautiful," Peter said as he smiled at his sister, offering his arm.

"Thank you, dear king. You don't look so bad yourself," Susan said as she knotted her arm to Peter's.

"Yeah well I try to keep up." He smiled.

"Come on, Lucy and Ed are waiting for us," He said again as they walked to the throne room. They went through some corridors and felt the Narnian breeze through the gap between the pillars beside them. When coming in, they had to walk down a flight of ivory-marble stairs. Lucy and Edmund were chatting and they turned to look at the older half of the Pevensies.

"Now you two have really outdone yourself," Edmund said, referring to Lucy and Susan.

The four of them smiled.

"Now come on. They're announcing me and Susan, and you with Lucy, Ed," Peter said.

The two girls knotted their arms to their 'partner' brothers. Peter and Susan stood there in silence, waiting for their cue to come out. Although she is smiling, Peter knew his sister was nervous.

"I imagine every man in the room falling for you and Lucy,"

"Oh that is just what I need, isn't it?" Susan teased herself.

"Stop fidgeting, Su. He would be mad at only the sight of you. Everyone will,"  
>"Thank you, brother, for the boost of confidence."<p>

As the announcer called their names, the doors were open and Susan felt her eyes shocked by the blinding lights from the torches and all the cheering from the people. They all were.

She hadn't realize it, but Susan was very much missing this part of Narnia.

She and Peter walked together side by side down the stairs, with Edmund and Lucy in front of them. Peter, the king he is, smiled to everyone and turned his face to Susan, who was also smiling. She smiled at everyone, pleased to see that she and their siblings are welcome. She knew she can never be disappointed when it comes to celebrations in Narnia; everyone from all over the country gathered and merrily feasted on great food, danced around to happy, Narnian tunes while being soaked in all the splendor of the Cair Paravel hall. All the high arches opening the view to all of Narnia, and the big, muscular ivory pillars and the Narnian flags hanged on the walls, and even the marble floors which she and her siblings walked on with Aslan when they were crowned. And there it was. Everything was so merry, Susan had to smile.

But although Susan did keep smiling, her heart did not when she caught Caspian gazing at her.

He was down there, celebrating with all his subjects, chatting with the professor and Trumpkin and Glenstorm appeared on his side as well, although he left a few seconds ago. His hand was holding a glass of wine, his hair; exactly the same as how it was on the coronation day, and she saw his body muscles flexed when he turned around to see her, his eyes; melted as their eyes met.

Susan kept their stare for a moment. And then she continued walking down.

* * *

><p>"What do you think of all this, Your Majesty? Everything to your liking?" Trumpkin asked as he was put by Caspian in charge of all this.<p>

"It is, if not exceeding my likings. Thank you Trumpkin" Caspian answered him with a smile and gestured his wine. Trumpkin bowed with his hands on his back.

"What do you think this means, Sire?" His professor asked him.

"I do not know, professor. But I am glad they are back," Caspian answered.

"We all are, Majesty." Glenstorm said to his king with his upper body bowing down.

"And the constellations could not be better than it is now for the situation we are having," the centaur added. He looked at Caspian from the corner of his eyes. He meant for finishing any business they had to, or, in Glenstorm's understanding; for his king to finally realize who he was supposed to be with. He did not say anything to Caspian, though. He knew it was none of his business.

"Yes it is rather beautiful, isn't it?" Caspian tried to change the subject although he knew what it was about because they had discussed the stars just the night before, and in his heart, Caspian admired the quality in his army's general. Then the sound of horns blaring and people cheering stopped his gazing to the stars.

"Now there's someone who is worthy to the subject of beauty," The professor gestured his head towards the stairs.

Caspian turned around and he saw her.

In her ocean-green dress, hair flowing in the warmest brown shade, her eyes a bluest light blue and stares deep into one's soul, her gaze, alluring everyone who sees it, she stood, taller than she was before, her skin fair and pale as a new moon and cream lips.

Caspian remembered what their kiss felt like. He gazed at her as he wondered, if she was still the same, if she still wanted the same things. But it really doesn't matter if she did or did not, because he knew he did and Caspian also knew that he had made a mistake in choosing Liliandil.

Oh what a fool he's being.

He felt extremely guilty for it. His queen-to-be was still in Ramandu's island, taking care of her father. Then he remembered what Aslan said to him this noon.

_"Do you really think they will ever go away, even if they did?"_

And that hit him straight in the face. He knew that they would never really leave, even if their bodies did. They never really did. She never really did.

"Glenstorm," Caspian called.

"My liege?"

"See to it that the crew is ready for a sail tomorrow morning for Ramandu's Island," He said.

Glenstorm was pleased in hearing this although he did not show it at all. He just nodded and went to tell the captain. After he was gone, Caspian returned to the thought of Susan.

And then their eyes caught.

She was smiling, to his surprise. Although the pain and longing was clear in her eyes. Caspian walked on over to her, to the bottom of the staircase and offered his hand. He was completely unsure if she'd accept it, but he did.

Caspian knew there was something, after all. And if Susan had given up on it, the king swore on his soul that he would not.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone so what do you guys think? Comments and review are very much appreciated! And sorry for the long wait guys, crappy internet connections do that. Please comment everyone!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

I Know You're There

Chapter 5

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : I do not own anything that is in the 'The Chronicles of Narnia' franchise. What I do own is this plot and a few of my own original characters.

_Matthew 9:12 "On hearing this, Jesus said, "It is not the healthy who need a doctor, but the sick."_

* * *

><p>Peter looked from the corner of his eyes, waiting for his sister's reaction to the hand which just stretched towards her from the newest king of Narnia.<p>

"My king," Susan said as she lowered her body in a curtsy.

Caspian bowed himself in return to Susan and of course the high king beside her. Susan took his hand and stepped down the final stair. Peter remained on the stair higher than ground level, and Edmund beside him, Lucy in Peter's arms. As Caspian looked throughout the crowd, all of them quieted down and paid attention to their monarchs.

"Narnians, welcome to Cair Paravel. We now are paid high honor as the kings and queens have once again visited us and chose to rest their grace in Cair Paravel, along with Aslan, the great lion. And with this celebration, I welcome them as I know you all would. Long live Aslan and the kings and queens!"

With that, everyone cheered and the four of them, along with Caspian, smiled.

Lucy and Edmund walked over to the long table with food on it. Every food imaginable; endless roasts of red-meat, birds and vegetables, fragrant greens and buttery potatoes, and of course the fine wine which was a custom to their daily dinners. The three of them; Susan, Caspian and Peter, smiled at the sight of this. But then Peter broke Susan's daydream.

"Would her majesty honor me by agreeing to dance?"

"Certainly, brother,"

Susan then put her hand in her brother's and they both walked over to the dance floor. Everyone was dancing, not quite the way people on England did though. They danced in lines, the way Susan had seen in documentaries about the English kingdom. But of course the high king was an exception to this. Peter and Susan swayed to the cheerful native music and they chatted for a while.

"Everything okay?" Peter asked.

"Everything is," Susan answered while grinning.

"You're actually smiling again," Peter remarked.

"I know you're glad to be back too, Pete," Susan said to his brother, still smiling.

"Aren't you?"  
>"Of course I am," then she said again, her voice lowered, "I just did not picture it for this,"<p>

Peter laughed at his sister, and they swayed some more before continuing to talk.

"Well do you want it?"

"Want what?" Susan was confused.

"You know," Peter said this as he gestured his head to the king.

"Peter! I didn't you know you were so nosy!" Susan said while letting out a laugh.

"Well I have a right to be when it's my sister,"

And then Susan let out another laugh which adds the merriment to the room. Her bell sound of a laugh was recognized by people around her. Including the king. Caspian was chatting with Edmund at the moment, but Peter caught the both of them looking towards him and Susan.

"He's looking at you, you know," Peter said, his head to his sister but his eyes to the looking king. And then he said again after a while, "Well?"

Susan smiled.

"The way I see it, it's best to just let things go their way,"

"You're not really answering my question,"  
>"I don't know," She answered after a moment of silence. And then Peter let his sister think to herself for a while, and right before the music ended, Peter decided to give his sister a boost towards what he know will happen eventually.<p>

"Doctors come only to those who are sick, Su,"

And then the queen looked blankly at Peter's face. She knows exactly what her brother is talking about. They all clapped after that, for the music has ended and everyone was having a great laugh over the dance. Susan also clapped, and smiled at Peter, who also smiled back because he knew his sister got what he meant. And then Susan knotted her arm to Peter's, ready to head over to the food table just as Lucy dragged him to dance, leaving Susan alone, smiling.

Well, not totally alone.

"Your majesty,"

* * *

><p>Edmund was alone after Lucy got a dance offer from one of the fauns general. She accepted of course, and Edmund knew what this meant; he'd tell Peter later.<p>

Speaking of Peter, Edmund wondered where his brother and older sister are. And when he saw them dancing together in the middle of the ivory marble floor, Edmund retreated to the stairs, where he saw Caspian.

"Edmund," he said as he saw the boy.

"Evening," Edmund greeted him.

"I trust everything is to your expectations?"

"All is well, Caspian."  
>"Now I must apologize to you and you brother and sisters for I must leave tomorrow,"<p>

"When we just got here?"

"Well the situation needs a rather quick fixing for me to fix what I need to, Edmund,"

Edmund's eyes lit up and he smiled to himself. He knew what Caspian meant without him even saying it. Even though he did not know what Caspian will say to his bride-to-be, but going there had to mean something.

"I must thank you for giving me this," Caspian said while keeping his look to the festivities.

"I didn't give you this, Aslan did,"  
>"Both of you, for giving me this," Caspian said again.<p>

The two kings stood there, quiet, both's eyes to the dancing people.

"You should go there," Edmund said to the man standing next to him.

"How can I, after everything I've done?"

"On the contrary, Caspian, how can you not?"

"I don't think she feels the same way anymore. I don't think she ever did,"  
>"It's funny because she said the exact same thing to me,"<p>

At these words Caspian's head turn to Edmund and not long after, the music stopped, everyone clapped, and he excused himself from the young king.

"Excuse me,"

Caspian made his way towards her and Peter, they did not recognize him coming though. Everyone moved themselves a bit, knowing that their king was among them.

"Your majesty,"

* * *

><p>Susan turned her head and she felt her heart stopping for a moment.<p>

She tried to calm herself and smiled.

"Dear king," her voice came out colder than usual, and Susan hoped only she could hear it.

"Care for a dance?" Caspian asked, offering his hand to her.

Susan did not notice this, but people are starting to look. Susan, reminded of her mission to herself to make amends with Caspian and finish their problem, smiled and put her hand in his.

"An honor," she said, and Caspian put his hand on her waist.

The start to both of them was awkward. Susan tried to think clearly, even though that failed. She cannot even control her breathing and he was drawing her closer to him as he pulled her waist closer to his body. For a moment, Susan felt at ease. She was finally back. Caspian was warm, the kind of warm that's been lost from her and now, she has it back again. She can smell the scent of him, the earthy perfume, his cool breath and the gaze in his eyes, his skin, his broad shoulders and hard body and arms, which she felt tensed under her touch, his thick, brown hair and his lips, which ones caressed hers and her shoulders.

Susan returned to the feeling she felt a few years ago.

He had hugged her. And even though now he is so close to her, she cannot feel as warm as she did, it's as if he was never close enough.

That's actually right. He was never close enough, nor will he ever be. Susan remembered that she had to come back to England eventually and then she slapped herself in her mind to wake up from the longing. She quickly picked a subject and without noticing it, had woken Caspian up from his daydream.

"How are you?" She blurted out.

"Very well, thank you for asking," He answered.

"I look forward to meeting Liliandil, Caspian. I imagine we will be great friends, she and I," Susan said again.

Caspian quieted for a moment, before he started to talk.

"I'm afraid Your Majesty will have to wait for another chance," Caspian said to Susan.

"Oh? Is the lady feeling unwell?"

"She is tending to her father in the island of Ramandu; she said she'll be back here by next week,"

"Oh I'm sure we'll get to see her though,"

"I hope so," Caspian said again. "How was home?"

And then Susan laughed a bit.

"Oh dear king you will be utterly bored at the talk of that," she said.

"Try me," Caspian said back, grinning.

"Well," she paused. "Well it was normal; I suppose, nothing new, nothing special,"

And then the music ended.

Caspian gave Susan a kiss on her hand and they both smiled at each other.

Then the two of them tried to enjoy this celebration. Caspian continued on dancing with Lucy, and Susan with Edmund, and Peter spent his time chatting with Trumpkin and Glenstorm, catching up on Narnia's situations and diplomatic events, and they all feasted and danced to their hearts' content. It was nearly morning when they realized that the Lion had once again, left and they were on their own.

* * *

><p>He wasn't sure when the celebration had ended; maybe two-three hours ago?<p>

The rest of the kings and queens, and probably all of Narnia were asleep while the king, still in his tunic stared out the stars from the castle balcony.

Caspian was angry at himself.

He knew he wasn't this man; the man who would just leave his fiancée for a former love. He gave Liliandil his promise.

But then again, Caspian thought.

_former?_ He said to himself.

Oh Susan was no former love. She was anything else but former. Caspian did not like what he was becoming, or what he was making himself to be. He cannot leave Liliandil; he felt a bit of a jerk to do that, at the same time, he knew Susan's return to Narnia meant something, meant something for the both of them. And Caspian cannot just leave Susan again. Not again. Not after what he'd been through. He knew Susan was here for him, and he knew that he was here for her.

And then he decided. It was the right thing to do to tell Liliandil. He knew he just cannot live knowing that she had come back, the queen had come back to him and he threw her away. And he cannot live knowing that he will never see her again, never feel her around him; never feel her skin on his, her piercing stare, her warm brown hair, her delicate touch and everything about her, and Caspian knew that Liliandil deserves someone who actually loves her. He then turned away from the balcony and started to head back inside, and there she is.

The blue star herself.

Caspian smiled at her and walked closer to her. It was when he was close to her that he realized the star's gaze upon him was not quite as happy as he thought.

"My king,"

He smiled, but he knew that her coming was to get him to say something."I have something to tell you, Liliandil,"

"As I, you, your highness,"

Caspian then knew what the star had meant. She knew.

He then quieted for a moment and his face grew sadder.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Do not be, my king. I only want you happy, remember? And I know that her majesty queen Susan and only her can bring you that," She said.

Caspian looked at his friend; he lifted his face up and saw her smiling happily.

"Besides," She added again. "Do you remember our kiss?"

"Like kissing a sister isn't it?" he agreed and they both laughed. He was relieved that she was feeling every bit of awkwardness in the relationship as he was.

Liliandil then quieted down and cupped her king's face.

"Win her over, for I know only you can do it," She said.

"I will try,"

"Oh yes, I heard about her legendary beauty and alarmingly challenging personality," she said.

"Lady Liliandil, you must meet her sometime! She is much more than that, I assure you,"

Liliandil then let out a laugh, "Introduce us sometime," she said.

They both exchanged smiles and continued chatting a bit, Caspian asked about Ramandu, and she tells him that her father is fine, and then a bit more about the islands.

"I bid you farewell, my Lord," She finally said as she disappeared into the sky, leaving Caspian alone. The king, after looking at the sky, thanking Liliandil for her understanding and thanking Aslan for bestowing him and Narnia with such a friend, looked blankly at the ocean in front of the balcony.

Liliandil has given him her consent.

Caspian now realized that from now on, he was able to actually make an effort in making this work. He knew that Susan was not the slightest bit interested, but he did not care.

Obviously they coming back had to have a reason.

And Caspian knew that that reason is to make happen what should have happened a few years ago; and like he thought before, even if Susan did not to make any effort whatsoever, Caspian would. And so the king went back inside, eager of daylight so he could actually talk to her about what's occupying his mind.

* * *

><p>Susan woke up in her chamber, exactly as she remembered it.<p>

Every morning, the sun would hit her gently on the face, and the fabric draping over her bed had helped a lot fighting the sun when it was scorching. She lingered in her bed for a little more, stretching her body and feeling the soft white sheets beneath her, sheets and blankets and pillows she had learned to love for quite a few years. Susan then stared at the ceiling and sat up, her legs bent in front of her body, her arms resting over her knees and her chin on top of that. She starred peacefully at the view which was presented to her, the bluest ocean and light blue sky, not forgetting the slightly-off-white clouds which curled into one another into the most grandeur of a scenery; another sunny day in Narnia. She sat there some more and reflected on what happened.

She chatted with him, and Susan was actually quite surprised at how she handled this particular situation, it was almost as if she was….aloof. She is not sure whether or not this is a good thing, but she thought, compared to being all miserable and humiliated in front of her siblings and all of Narnia (not to mention the king himself), Susan decided that this way is the best way. And then she laughed at herself.

_Aloof?_ she thought. How can she even be that fake.

Susan suddenly felt sick at herself and quickly took a bath. She did not even want to deal with her own mind. And as she dressed herself, _That's fantastic Su, just run away like you always do,_ she thought. But she doesn't even care anymore. If running away is what it'll take for her to get through, so running away is exactly what Susan will do.

Susan sat on her dresser chair and she looked at herself in the mirror. She did not put too much effort on her hair as it was just another day. She let it fall loosely at its natural length; just above her waist. Her crown was on top of her head, and she put on some light jewelry; an ice-blue-silver pendant, and ring which Peter gave her for her 21st birthday. She dressed herself as she usually would when they were reigning; morning was considered the most cheerful part of a day in Narnia, and she, as a custom, would put on something bright. She picked the apricot-sunray yellow dress she had loved, and plus, it was visually pleasing with her brown hair. Susan fixed her sleeves before coming out of her room.

She walked down a flight of stairs, heard birds chirping and the occasional chat between the army's generals or even the cooks of the palace. They bowed to her when she walked past, and Susan smiled back. She walked through a corridor with huge pillars, overlooking the ocean and all of Narnia, and came out of the building, into the gardens. The thresholds were lovely, as always, and preserved throughout the years. She walked past the lovely bushes of flowers and butterflies and dryads and she smiled. At the end of the threshold were her brothers and sister and the king himself.

"Good morning Susan!" Lucy greeted her as she forked a bite out of her plate.

At Lucy's greetings, the rest of the men turned to look at Susan. Edmund and Peter smiled and they greeted her good morning too. Caspian, to her surprise was smiling the brightest of all smiles. She found this odd because he hadn't shown that much joy and well…teeth since they got here. _Probably Lucy_, she thought to herself.

"Good morning,"

"Morning, my king," she said, allowing all the awkwardness past by and trying to be just her.

She sat beside Lucy and Edmund, who were –Peter also- finding the formality going on was a bit awkward. But of course they knew why and they all kept quiet.

"How was your sleep?" He asked, while holding a wedge of fruit.

Susan looked at him for a while before answering, "Well, thanks,"

The sound in his voice did not let out what Susan caught the night before. He was relaxed now. Yesterday, Caspian was holding back, he was so unsure. But now all of that is gone, and he was becoming more the man she knew by the second.

Lucy and Peter talked cheerfully, about what exactly, Susan did not know. She looked at her breakfast and Caspian was paying attention to the bright youngest of the Pevensie, also caught up in her cheerful shine.

The five of them shared a light, cheerful first breakfast together, although it is a shame Aslan has once again went away. The weather was nice; the sun was warm and the air around is cool. Their seating was under a big tree; protecting them all from direct heat. Peter laughed at something Lucy said, along with Edmund and Caspian following him. After a while, Susan noticed her breakfast was gone. All of this must make her hungry. She stared at the empty bread plate for a while. She did not realize that Lucy's stories were not the subject of their conversation anymore. They had moved on to the political issues taking place, about all the peace-offerings and treaties with neighboring countries. And when they all got up from their seats, Susan followed. Edmund and Peter, along with Lucy were already walking on towards the castle building, and Caspian waited behind for Susan. They all walked to the throne room and discussed political matters with Glenstorm and the other lords, arguments were thrown here and there, but no controversies. As soon as they're done, they immediately got up and went on with their usual activities, Susan, after refreshing herself, walked to the gardens, expecting Peter there for their usual morning walks.

Susan went down the small flight of stairs and was surprised that Peter wasn't there. She was more surprised by the fact that Caspian was. He smiled as soon as he noticed her presence.

Caspian got up and offered her his hand. She took it and they started walking.

Just then Peter walked into the gardens and saw that his sister was nowhere to be found. He smiled when he saw what was going on, and Peter went back into the castle building.

They walked a few steps in silence, and started out the conversation on more political matters.

"What do you think of the judgment?"

And then Susan expressed how she would deliver the verdict of the issue, saying that by that, both ends could have been happy. And Caspian argued that she knew there was no way to please both sides as the issue alone was based on parasitism; there was no way the parasite would settle for anything less than the condition they had going on, and the only way to solve the problem –and to keep everyone as happy as possible- was the verdict given.

Susan noticed the change in him. He was stronger now. Not the boy she had known anymore. He still possessed the same characteristics of the same man before they left, but he was no longer a mere prince.

"You're different now," She remarked, smiling at his face.

"How so?" He smiled back.

"I don't know. Just, more decisive, I suppose,"  
>"And is that a bad thing?"<p>

"Of course not, it comes after the title. Look at Peter,"

Caspian smiled to the ground. He then made up his mind to begin to talk to her. A few more steps in silence due to his strengthening his will. He laughed at himself for being such a coward.

"I assume you must know why you're here?" He said to her.

That turned Susan's head. His eyes showed the gaze-full look he had gave her before, and his voice changed.

"Yes," She paused.

Caspian was a bit relieved that she knows.

"How do you feel about all this?" He asked.

"I don't know what I feel," Not looking at him, "I just hope we can be friends for the time being,"

"Friends?"

"Yes, and then when I return to England we will know that we have left on good terms,"

With these words, Caspian stopped his steps and held Susan's hand. He was mad that she lied to him and to herself. He was mad that she is trying to pretend like nothing ever happened between them.

Caspian quieted at her words. Caspian knew that she knew what he had meant; and he also knew that she knew that being friends was not the reason he brought this subject up. But she was not aware that the queen-to-be was no longer in that title; Liliandil knew what Susan meant to him, and she gave them both a chance. Caspian was just about to tell her of his meeting with the star when Trumpkin interrupted.

"Your Majesties,"

Susan looked at the dwarf, "Yes, Trumpkin?"

"I am sorry to bother your meeting but there is an urgent matter," He said.

"What is it?" Caspian said to the dwarf.

And as soon as they knew, Susan was silent, Caspian was silent, and Trumpkin felt sorry for the both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, so what do you guys think? I'd like to thank everyone who's been reviewing and reading I Know You're There! Your reviews mean the world to me and I hope you will continue reading :) Review please everyone!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

I Know You're There

Chapter 6

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : It's finally here chapter six! I do not own anything that is in the 'The Chronicles of Narnia' franchise. What I do own is this plot and a few of my own characters.

* * *

><p>Susan read the letters anxiously and a bit nervous, although she did not care too much. They also read the letter; Peter, Edmund, Lucy and Caspian. And after hearing the news, they waited.<p>

She waited.

Waited for him to say something, to say something to her.

But what can he say regarding these circumstances? He cannot say that the suitors could not come, and he most certainly can't say that they can. It was like being hit by a two-way train. He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to set things straight. But after what she said in the gardens 4 days ago, Caspian wasn't sure that she wanted the same things. And so he kept quiet.

He agreed to the suitors' requests to –try and—court Susan, he agreed on a royal dinner in welcoming the chosen, all of this he did reluctantly.

And when the day arrived with him not yet said anything, Susan expected that he agreed on what she said on their walk. She was somewhat upset. She began to think that maybe Caspian did not want this at all from the beginning, _well surely he doesn't, he has Liliandil now, _she thought. She decided not to let that bother her mind today, and Susan woke up, dressing herself a little more thoughtfully than she usually does when picking her outfit. She puts on her crown atop her head, and the ring Peter gave her, and of course for more formal events, the oval ring with Aslan's outlining on it. She, like the rest of the Pevensies and Caspian himself, knew the rundown of today; Susan was to be escorted by one of the kings to the throne room, while the rest of them wait there with the kings and princes, and in the evening a celebration was to be held to welcome the men who succeeded in being chosen by the queen.

Words are, not really many of them went anywhere after that. The celebration was the last stage any of Susan's suitors really went into; she never did lead them on for too long, and no one has successfully captured Susan's heart.

Well, no one except one particular king.

And so, like her previous marriage proposals before they left, Susan knew this one was also merely a way to befriend the kings and princes of neighboring countries, never to look for a husband. Susan smiled at the thought of it all. How sweet of them to still try when they knew that the chances of her accepting were ridiculously small. She came out of her room that day after refreshing herself from breakfast, and saw Caspian there, waiting for her, his back to her door and when he heard it open, he turned his head.

Susan knew it was only normal that he was the one to escort her; he was after all, the present king now, as Peter used to escort her back then. He offered his arm and she took it, both of them kept somewhat grave expressions on their faces. Susan looked at the ground while Caspian stared blankly at the road in front of him.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

Susan looked at him and stared. When she did not find what she was looking for, Susan smiled.

"Of course," she said, assuring.

When they came in, Peter, Edmund and Lucy were already in there. The throne room was beginning to feel a bit crowded. When he heard her footsteps, Edmund turned his head back and looked at his sister.

"Your highness," one of the men said.

He was tall, and was very fair in his complexion,his eyes green as the leaves of the forests, his hair; a warm copper. His jaw was square and his shoulders broad, his lips; thin and he had on a smile when he noticed her coming in. He was not alone, of course. There were other men in the room which Susan never met before, and they all stood next to each other.

"Gentlemen, please give the opportunity to my sister and the rest of my family to at least be seated, so that your intentions can be better heard," Peter spoke up as he walked up to the thrones with Lucy by her side; Peter wrapping his arm around her youngest sister's waist and Edmund, wrapping his arm around Susan's. Caspian followed behind them, and sat on his throne with Trumpkin and Glenstorm standing near the men.

"How does this work exactly?" Caspian whispered to Edmund.  
>"We start off by Susan's statement as to what she wants and what she expects,"<p>

Edmund whispered back as Susan did exactly what he said.

"Noble gentlemen, I am pleased to see you all gather here today for what you've informed us for, and with that I welcome you to Narnia," she paused. "Although I must inform you that I am in no intentions heading towards marriage, as my being here is sadly limited,"

As the crowd let out a soft murmur, Edmund continued.

"They tell us what their intentions are," Edmund trailed, as the five of them watch what things they have brought for them.  
>"And basically they try to win her over,"<p>

Caspian was silent. Edmund noticed his regret and brushed it off by laughing.

"My sister is not that easy, Caspian,"  
>What Edmund had meant was that indeed, Susan was not that easy and in all their years reigning, Susan has never fallen for anyone, and probably never will.<p>

"I know,"

And then they continued watching the man with the copper-colored hair coordinated his servants.

"So what will she do?"

"Watch,"

Caspian looked at Edmund, trying to understand how could _he_ be so calm about this; wasn't he the one who had requested the great lion to bring them back together? And as Caspian watched Edmund's interest in the man in front of them trying to court his sister, the king's head turned to face them as well. They all knew that because she was not interested in marriage, that this will end up being a business affair; socializing, peace offerings, alliance. Although the fact was clear in their heads, some men still presented himself forward to the queen, hoping that they would change her mind. The man in front of them introduced himself.

King Juan Taron from the far east. He went on with his words.

"Kings and queens of Narnia, it is for an extremely important matter that I come here today to your noble castle, facing your noble armies and noble people," The man with the copper hair said.

Peter, Edmund and Lucy did not say much when it comes to matters like this; they only watch as their sister makes polite and sometimes flirtatious remarks. They often smile at something Susan would say, or the suitor's answer. It's funny that they never judge Susan's sayings too out of line although she was teasing them; they knew it was her way to judge them instantly on their speech abilities and diction. Caspian was quiet. He did not say anything, even his stare was blank. In his heart, he wondered if she counted this as another problem for them, or is this just predictable that as soon as she got here, princes and kings from neighboring countries will come.  
>No. Of course not.<br>Caspian was sure that all of this was on her mind as much as it was on his. It had to be. And so Caspian sat still, as all of them did.

"Is that what you call it, sir? Extremely important?" Susan said as she laughed.

At her amusement, Caspian's head turned. The king paused for a moment, stared at her before he answered.

"Winning the heart of my true love is what I consider important, my queen," he bowed to her.

"Ah, instead of winning the heart of your people, you choose your love?"

"But the heart of my people is earned by offering justice and winning wars, therefore easier to attract then yours, is it not?" he bowed down.

"Is that what you come here for, then? To attract my heart?"

"Attracting is a complicated word, your highness," he lifted himself from his bow and smiled crookedly and by now, he was talking to her only. "I'd consider calling it..." he paused to think.

"Catching," he said this as if it was an epiphany. "And never letting it go,"

Lucy grinned at the his answer, waiting and remembering the day when noble men used to say that to her also, and Peter smiled subtly, looked at Susan from the corner of his eyes, waiting –and nervous (what do people usually say at such aggressive showing of intentions?) although he did not show it—for his sister's answer.

"You have a way with women's hearts, king." She paused then continued,

"But I am afraid it will take a might of man to catch mine, let alone to let it go,"

Juan Taron smiled crookedly at her, surprised at her ability towards suitors. He gazed at her for a while; gazed at her beauty and her grace. How her hair fell loosely to her waist; the crown atop her head which looked like a wreath of flowers from silver and gold, her blue eyes piercing at him although her lips smiled.

"So it is true what they say about you, Queen Susan," He paused, "the un-tamable queen of Narnia, un-tamable by any king, un-tamable by all, not once have fallen in an enemy's trap," Susan smiled crookedly at his remarks, and he continued.  
>"Or love,"<p>

Susan's smile turned the slightest bit bitter, although no one saw it.

At these words Caspian looked at the ground and started to think that it's true, or at least, beginning to come true. Juan continued,

"They say war scars would not mean anything compared to the wounds from your sharp tongue and intelligence," he began, "they say your name alone sends chills down one's spine," he paused, "they say your beauty puts even the sun's radiance out of glow," he looked at Susan, "And I now come to say that it is true," he said again.

"And what are you trying to prove, dear king?"  
>"That no other woman should be worthy of a king's love,"<p>

Caspian's blank stare turned sharp as he heard those words. All of the Pevensies were quite shocked, even Peter, that one would come to their sister with such naked showing of intentions. This does not hide the fact that they knew Susan would never fall for such cheap baits.

"Really?" She paused and pretended to think, "And not merely that the people you've met are honest?"

The king pretended to think like Susan did.

"Well, that too, but this would be far less exciting if that's it, isn't it?"

Susan laughed.

"You are aware that I am not here permanently?"

"Yes I am fully aware, your majesty. But with the presence of such a woman as yourself, being friends is enough to settle me down,"

Susan paused before she said this.

"Because you love me," she teased him. "You are my friend,"

"And you are welcome for the dinner in Cair Paravel, with the kings' consent," Susan then turned her head to the thrones on her right. Caspian was beside her and Peter next to him.

"Welcome," Peter answered, more stern than usual, as he would to any man regarding his sisters. Susan then looked at the man sitting next to her.

Caspian looked at the ground after he realized that she was free to do these kinds of things, however disagreeing he is, and his position as king is unable to stop this.

"Any friend of the queen is a friend of me and Narnia,"

And with that, began the parade of princes and kings, bearing gifts, trying to win Susan's heart when the man who should do exactly that was sitting next to her.

* * *

><p>The suitors did not stay in the castle afterwards, they were sent into private cottages, a bit of walking distance from the castle. Ever since the occurrence of Rabadash, Peter forbade any of Lucy's or Susan's suitors to stay in the same castle building as the four –now five- of them did. Susan saw them away as she smiled at all of them and wished them well for tonight's dinner. When she entered the gardens, Edmund was already there, ready for their evening walk.<p>

Edmund offered her his hand and she took it, they walked in a moderately fast pace, not like the walk she had with Peter or Caspian.

"I know what you're going to say, Ed," she said as she knotted her arm to his.

"That one? Really? Using a rather humorous approach, don't you think?" He was talking about the king from the east.

"You know he's joking,"  
>"More like silly,"<br>"He was smart,"  
>"More like aggressive,"<p>

Susan pursed her lips and they continued walking.

"At least his aggressiveness shows that he knows what he wants and takes it,"

Edmund silenced a bit.

"Besides you know I will never marry, and he knows that we will leave,"

"I know he will not continue to pursue you,"

"So then what are you so afraid of?"

Edmund tried to make the words come out from his mouth. The expression on his face was no longer teasing the men he'd seen earlier; he was serious.

"You know what,"

They walked a few steps in silence.

"Do you love him?" she knows who he was talking about.

Susan laughed at the floor. She then lifted her face and stared into the sun setting before her and her brother.

"You know the answer to that, Ed,"

"Oh _I _know, Su. I just don't think that you do,"

Susan stared at his brother and they continued walking.

* * *

><p>He was stupid.<p>

Even he himself admitted that.

Caspian walked around in his room, in front of his bed, trying to figure out a way to talk to her.

He was ready in his navy-blue tunic, golden belt and golden threads, lining the hems and decorating the bodice in a diamond pattern.

He walked around, trying to figure out why he did not even talk to her at all and why he let this all happen. He told himself a million times that there is no way Susan would fall in love with the man. And after a million times, it sounded more like self-assurance instead of fact.

He did not know what happened to him; he was never the sort of man who would run away from a problem, but then when Susan was around, Caspian never had the ability to speak up his mind.

Then again, Susan was no problem, was she?

_Oh God,_ he thought to himself. _Get a grip, Caspian. You're the king!_ He said to himself, not on his mind this time.

Caspian then paused, puts on his crown and opened his bedroom door.

He walked to Susan's room, as he was the one who will be escorting her in this event. He waited in front of her room, just like he did this afternoon. And when she came out, all he could do was stare at her. She was divine.

Utterly unutterable.

Caspian felt his lips smiled as he saw the queen standing before him. Her hair, waves of gentle warm chocolate sat gracefully, nestling the silver and golden flower wreath crown, and the rest of it was curled loosely in a low bun, golden bands of soft chiffon braided with her hair, and her dress which was cut mid-low on the back, exposing her back but not her waist. The full skirt which adds the majesty of it all, had a slight train. Her sleeves, long to her wrists and formed a 'v' on the back of her palm. Her skin was a shade of cream and pale pink, and her pale cream lips, which always stops Caspian's mind every time he thinks of her. She was smiling and touching her bun lightly when she came out of her chamber and their eyes met.

Her blue eyes pierced through his.

"You look beautiful," he said to her.  
>"Thank you," she said as she knotted her arm to his.<p>

They walked past some guards who smiled at their queen's beauty while they remained silent.

"Susan," he said. "I have to talk to you,"

Susan shivered when she heard him calling her name. She didn't hear that quite often. She knew what he was trying to do, and she shrugged everything off by laughing.

"The guests are waiting for us, perhaps later tonight? After the dinner," she answered.

And with that, as the guards announced their king and queen coming in, Caspian's subject of conversation was subtly tossed to the sides.

Caspian just looked at her from behind, she was smiling and there was coyness in her that Caspian never really knew of. He just knew about the 'queen' inside her. All of them stood up at the sight of the monarchs, and he tells them to sit down.

Caspian walked up to her and they both walked together to their seats.

All of them exchanged chatter and laugh, Lucy conversing with some of the men on light diplomatic subjects, Peter and Edmund with Caspian, while Susan with everyone. There was light laughter heard over the table. They were in the middle of a main course when Juan Taron started a conversation.

"I heard your majesty is fond of archery?" He stated.

He was sitting across Susan on a rather large table, and his question silenced everyone else.

"Yes, you can say it that way," she answered him.

"Oh please your highness, stop with the modesty," one of the lords said. "We were there for the war last time," he said with a smile.

Susan chuckled.

"You should come with us tomorrow," Lucy invited him.

It wasn't the man who responded to this. "Tomorrow? What's tomorrow?" Susan asked.

"A day out on the field, Su," Peter answered.

"Edmund is feeling a bit out of shape," he said again, causing his brother to look at him with a chuckle, knowing that what Peter said will never ever be a possibility. In fact, everyone knew _that_ was never ever going to happen.

"That's a fantastic idea, Lucy. You should come with us, honorable sir," Caspian said to the guest.

"We thank you for the invite, king," one of the men from one of the lords said in return. Caspian smiled and took a bit of his meat.

"Is your majesty familiar with archery?" Juan then said which silenced the entire table.

Did he really just ask _that_ question? That's almost rhetorical.  
>Maybe he wasn't as smart as Susan thought.<p>

"Pardon me, I just realized my question was not worthy of an answer," he said, noticing the silence.

They all slowly went back to eating but Caspian answered it anyway.

"I am, sir. But nowhere as close as her highness,"

Juan paused to swallow before answering.

"Is that true?"

No one dared to answer this, though. And besides, the answer was not really known by any of the Pevensies, for they never saw Susan and Caspian battling it out on the field.

"Non sense," she then said, not looking up from her meal.

When the silverware were once again mute, Susan looked up and found everyone looking at her for her sudden statement. She then turned her head to Caspian and curled her lips.

"I think your majesty's skills are just as good as mine,"

Caspian stared at her. "I guess the answer will be laid out tomorrow, then,"

"I guess it will," she said.

They were in their own little world, although they were not aware of this. Edmund and Peter stared at Susan and Caspian whose stares were lingering on each other longer than normal people's would.

They went back to eating and so did the rest of them.

* * *

><p>Everyone was beginning to leave the room, Caspian stayed behind. When the dining room was empty, he offered his hand to Susan and they both walked over to the castle balcony; overlooking the beach in front of Cair.<p>

They both stood before the fencing pillars, arms still knotted and both silent. Susan felt him tensing up and so did he. They stood looking at the view, the beach which waters Susan once played in with her siblings, not knowing anything about what will happen next. She stood there, wondering how time flies and everything now is different, yet she still doesn't know what will happen.

It was late in the evening in Narnia, and everything was not clear to the vision, all black and slightly grayer or blacker. Lights and torches were lit around the castle, although the balcony was not so bright; the dark apricot color of the flame was a good combination with the ivory marble. Their gaze was misty, as the air was cool.

"I meant what I said," she started. "In the gardens,"

Caspian turned his head to Susan, who was still looking at the beach.

"Don't I have a say in this?"

The question startled Susan and she paused before giving an answer.

"What is there more to say, my lord?"

She turned her body and looked to the floor. She touched the full skirt of her dress and squeezed a tiny part of it. Caspian looked at her over his shoulders. She did not look at him; she looked to the floor instead.

"I need a new start, Caspian," she said, and she turned her head, looking at him, piercing through him. She sounded more self-assuring.  
>"And I don't need you in it. Or any of Narnia." she said again.<br>Caspian was startled at her words. But when she continued, Caspian understood that it was not Narnia she hates.  
>"Or anything that I will be ripped away from again in the future," she said as she leave. Her steps were stern sounds on the floor. She felt her knees weaken every step she took.<p>

Caspian stared blankly at the spot she should be on if she was still there.

"I left Liliandil,"

Susan stopped her steps.

"We agreed to part," he said again.

Susan stared blankly to the dining room in front of her through the marble pillars, and her hands which were pulling up a hold of her skirt down and turned her head, looking at her right shoulder.

"I'm sorry for that,"

And with that, she gathered a full hold of the skirt she let go and began her way up the small flight of stairs without looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay first, an apology for not updating for so long, it was the time for national exams in my country. <strong>  
><strong>So what do you guys think? Thoughts? Let me know! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

I Know You're There

Chapter 7

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own anything that is inside the 'The Chronicles of Narnia' franchise. What I do own is this plot and a few of my own OC.

* * *

><p>"Hey Su," her younger brother called out when he saw her on the field before the others.<br>"What are you doing here so early?" she asked him, not taking her sight off of her target.

She let go and it hit it right on the center. Like always.

"I should be asking you the same question," Edmund remarked, seeing clearly she doesn't need advance practice. The young king thought to himself for a while, looking at his sister. "Anything occupying your mind?"

Susan hesitated, not really hearing much of her brother's word. After another target hit, she relaxed her arm and took another arrow.

"He told you about her, didn't he?"

Edmund turned his head from his sister's target to his sister after nodding.

"They agreed to part, he said,"

Susan put down her bow and walked out of the way, gesturing the archery set to her brother. Edmund walked to the place where she stood. Another hit on the target.

"What are you going to do?" he asked her.  
>"What is there to do?" she answered, looking out to Edmund's target.<p>

Edmund stared at his sister, who was still looking at the target.

"Come on, let's have some breakfast,"  
>"No, you go. I'll stay here for a bit more,"<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"Of course, now go," she said, smiling.<p>

As Edmund left, Susan took a hold of her bow and picked out an arrow. She was there, at 7 in the morning to practice. The wind blew in her face, making her eyes narrow and her hair, not staying where she combed them. Her aiming stopped when she heard someone calling her.

"Your majesty,"

And when she saw who it was, Susan stepped back and pointed her bow and arrow to the floor.

"My king,"

Caspian looked at her for a minute before picking up a set of bow and arrow.

"I was thinking maybe her highness would teach me a trick or two about archery," he said, putting his arrow in place.  
>"I don't think you really need any more," she said.<br>"But I did not hit that acorn,"  
>"Pine cone," she corrected him, and then before he could do anything, she continued.<br>"Sorry, habit," she said to him, then turning her head and looked at the target field.

Caspian looked at her.

"You remember?" she asked him.  
>"How could I forget?" he answered.<p>

Susan then looked at him for a brief second and then took her aim. Caspian watched her movement; her strict stretch upon her bow, and the sharp aiming of her eyes, the strength in her arms, and the tall, straight figure of her. Bull's eye.

"Every time," he said. Susan smiled at him, saying her soundless thank you.  
>"Maybe your majesty would like a turn?"<p>

Caspian then lifted the archery set, ready in his hands. This was no Telmar's archery set; this is traditional bow and arrow, unlike what Caspian had used before, although he mastered the art of archery a long, long, time ago.  
>Susan did not realize her staring to him, staring at him; his perfect figure, the strength in his pull, the proud way of how he stands, the firm planting of his feet on the ground, and how he watches his aim like a predator on a prey.<p>

Susan also did not realize her hands correcting him. She lowered his hand to his mouth, and they both paused.

Just like old times.

Caspian let go and they both watched the arrow as it bulleted through air.

Bull's eye.

He smiled and thanked her.

"Me and the others were having breakfast, would you like to join us?"

Caspian offered her his hand.

Susan stared at the arm he offered her, and then she shrugged and picked up her archery set.

"Thanks, but I'm not really that hungry yet. I'll catch up," she told him.

She pulled her arms back, once again aiming at the target. The disappointment in Caspian was quite visible through his expression; the sudden 'down-ness' of him, the look in his eyes. He looked at her back, the firmness of her, the agony in each of her pull, the stress in her eyes. He knew she was frustrated. And because of that, Caspian left as she pulled another bull's eye.

Susan joined in breakfast just minutes after Caspian had arrived at the garden table. She knew the reason she did not agree to Caspian's offer was because she cannot bear all of this yet. She did not want to break down in front of all her siblings and the king himself, and so she allowed herself a few more minutes alone.

They ate their fruits and the eggs and toast, drank juice and chatted a while, about how exciting today is going to be. When breakfast was finished, they all left for the throne room, discussed political matters and what they can do better. After a brief hour in the throne room, they all left for their own private chambers to freshen up.

Caspian and Peter took a walk in the gardens and not long after that, the both of them went up to their chambers.

They all took brief baths and cleaned themselves up for the field. They changed their outfits to more simple clothing instead of all the royal garments they had on.

Susan came out with a purple shirt and dark brown trousers as it was always her color of choice. She came out of her room and found Peter there, not Caspian. Peter's eyes lighten up as he saw his sister came out. He stood up from his seat, smiling.

"As always," he said, offering his arm.

Susan took her brother's hand and knotted it with hers. She was not surprised to see Peter there instead of Caspian, and to be honest, she was kind of relieved. She knew her brother wanted to do this today. _Probably confirmed it with Caspian, too. _

"Try not to be too harsh on this," he said.

"As if I ever were," she replied to him, the grin on her face widening.

Peter smiled and Susan did too. After a few seconds to themselves, Susan asked him what she wanted to ask.

"How are you?"  
>"I'm good," he replied. And then he continued, "You?"<br>"Good also," she doesn't know she was lying. By the time the conversation ended, they were already in the field.

Caspian, Edmund and Lucy, and all the guests were there already. Some of them kissed her hand, including the famous Juan Taron.

"Your highness," he said.  
>"Dear king," she replied to him.<p>

And then Caspian broke off their stare, almost seeming intending to do so.

"Gentlemen, I now give you my word that today we battle out our weapons and our skills in peace and no intentions towards harm. For any of you who wish to join us in our practice are welcome to," he said.

After that, the guests sat down on the sides. They began with swordsmanship, and Peter and Edmund battled it out on the field using nothing but swords. Cheers and claps were thrown here in there after every deadly stab was successfully dodged, and after a few minutes, the both of them ended it with each of their swords pointing at each others necks. They panted and grinned, with the background of men clapping and cheering from the generals and lords of Narnia. Edmund sat down, taking a break as Peter and Caspian then tested their abilities. It ended the same way, with roughly the same timing and the same grin they had. Peter then gave his sword to Edmund and he got up from his seat, challenging the current king. Also with the same amount of time it ended, although not with the exact same ending; Caspian's sword pointed at Edmund's neck and Edmund's sword pointed at his chest. The crowd cheered again, this time, somewhat bigger; it seems that the cooks and a few more lords have joined in watching the duel.

The crowd then silenced when they saw Susan standing up and picked up a sword. If they were not mistaken, they had never seen the queen with a sword before; they were not fully aware of her capabilities.

Peter and Edmund smiled from their seats, whereas Caspian was slightly surprised.

"Is this safe?" Juan asked Glenstorm, who was standing next to him.

"Do not under estimate my queen, dear king," the centaur answered as Juan shut up.

Peter got up and walked over to the duel area.

"Don't be too harsh on me, now," she said again, getting ready.

"As if I ever were," he quoted her and that made her smile.

They both began dodging and stabbing and it all happened so fast. They were both smiling crookedly the whole time, pleased at the idea of this. She moved gracefully and quickly, lightning to the eyes. Sounds of swords clashing in the air were everywhere, and after a few minutes, their swords were against each others and it ended. Peter kissed his sister's forehead and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked back to the sitting area.

Lucy then stood up, looked at Edmund and they both walked over and began their practice. Lucy was not as vulnerable as she may seem; her moves were firm and fast and quick, just like any good army's was. Edmund knew about this; he noticed her sister's abilities when they were there the last time. She was getting older now, and tougher, too. Just like she was when they were the first time around.

And then Susan got up again, challenging her younger brother. It happened roughly the same way, ended with cheers and claps from everyone watching them. Edmund bowed jokingly and Susan curtsied, also jokingly at the end and they both shared a laugh along with the crowd.

After her duel with Edmund, they all decided it was time for a short break.

"Please help yourself to the drinks we offer inside, and we will continue shortly after we freshen up," Caspian directed as each of the guests went inside and the crowd slowly walked away.

Susan stayed behind and as he went in, Caspian looked back, looking at her, and to his surprise, accompanied by a certain king.

A certain king whom Caspian know he will not like.

* * *

><p>"Not taking a break, my queen?" he said as he saw her not joining the party inside.<p>

Susan looked at who was talking to her, and she smiled at him.

"A true warrior queen," Juan remarked.

"I try to be," she answered him, toying with the sword in her hand.

"Aren't you tired?" he said, picking up a sword.

"The last thing I want is to lose to my brothers, it's the woman thing," she then answered, looking at her sword, and she continued. "Feel like a duel, my king?"

Juan stared at her and then laughed. "I cannot say no to the queen, can I?" he said.

And then he charged at her with full speed, full strength. The stabs began and swords clash between them. They both smiled; satisfied with every stab avoided, and when their sword was at each other's neck, they both stepped back and smiled at each other.

"Impressive, my queen," he continued.  
>"It's the woman thing," she answered him, smiling crookedly, which made him stare at her, speechless and in awe.<br>"I'm sure it is," he answered back.

Susan walked away and turned her back on Juan, putting her sword on the shield and tidying up the space a bit, leaving Juan staring at her back, not saying a word.

And as they both left for a walk in the gardens with Susan smiling, Caspian went inside.

* * *

><p>After refreshing themselves, the crowd went back out on the field, seeing Susan and Juan already there. This time, it was for archery.<p>

As the practice began, Susan started out by battling Peter. The king was famous not because of archery, but of course Peter excelled. Edmund also, and Lucy did too, as she did with her dagger when they first practiced in Narnia when battling the white witch. It did not take very long, and ended with smiles and more cheers from the crowd.

And when Caspian stood up from his seat and took out his archery set, Susan quieted for a bit.

"Do you think I can beat you?" Caspian said to her.  
>"Yes, though not easy," she said.<br>"Pick a target," he then said, after gazing in on her expression.

They both then stared at each other, and then Susan's cold stare on him melted as she gradually remembered the last time he said that.

"Pine cone," she finally said, pointing her arrow to the tree far from them.

Caspian smiled crookedly at her and he took his aim. It hit right on the target, pinning the pine cone to the earth.

"Not bad," she remarked.

Caspian stared at her. "Well I was trained by the finest,"

"If that's the best they've got," she said, smiling, exactly like last time, before pulling her arms back and aiming.  
>"Then no, you'll never beat me," and she pulled.<p>

Susan's arrow went on the roughly same direction as Caspian's, only, it hit two pine cones, both of which she targeted but Caspian didn't see. The two pine cones and her arrow hit the earth as everyone witnessing it cheered and clapped.

He looked at her, gazed at her while she looked away. Caspian then announced that it was time they all cleaned themselves up and that the practice was over. As the crowd went back inside the castle, Caspian offered Susan his hand, and he looked at her, the stare in her eyes looked as if something was wrong.

"My queen," Juan Taron suddenly came and offered Susan his hand.

The queen took Juan's hand after staring at Caspian's eyes sheepishly and walked inside the castle. All Caspian could do was stare at her. The sight of her with another man is almost repulsing him. And then he realized. He was actually angry.

The practice was over, and the guests went back to their cottages after a light snack served by the cooks of the castle. Caspian had been trying to talk to her all afternoon. But then suddenly Trumpkin came to him with a condition that resulted in him, Peter and Edmund spending half of the afternoon in the throne room, while Lucy cleaned up and Susan saw the guests off. Eventually, when Caspian and the Pevensie men were done, Peter and Edmund went to their private rooms to clean up and ready themselves for dinner, while Caspian was hovering around the castle, looking for a particular queen he'd been dying to talk to.

He searched everywhere; the throne room, the hall of their chambers, the library, the kitchen, even the hall. Nowhere.

He then walked over again to the gardens, thinking that maybe Susan was there, refreshing herself or enjoying the Narnian breeze. When she wasn't, Caspian felt his frustration was getting to him. He was walking back to the throne room when he saw her; over at the balcony above him, the one they stood on the other night, with no other than Juan Taron.

Caspian saw how they were standing a bit too close to his liking, stares lingering on each other a bit too long for his taste, and smiles intended for one another too often shown. And then his stare blanked out as he realized the fact: he was actually jealous.

Caspian shook off the thought and told himself to get a grip. He was slapped with reality when he saw Juan kissed Susan's hand and she smiled. That actually enraged him.

As Juan left, Susan went back in to her chambers, and so did Caspian.

The king walked anxiously, meeting people's bow with his occasional nod, barely smiling though. The walk from the gardens to Susan's room felt like ages. He wondered why it was so long for him to get there. The sun was not quite setting and the sky is the lightest of blue and clouds rolled over, as it always was. It really felt like morning, and the breeze was starting to blow over Cair. He did not run into any of the Pevensies in his journey to her chamber; lucky him. When he got to the halls, he found Susan's door was slightly open.

She was visible to him from the outside. She was sitting, back to the door, staring out her window, still not changed from her practice outfit.

Caspian went inside without yet sounding a word, and he just looked at her back, silent and observant.

"I know you're there," Susan said, still not turning her body around to see him.

Caspian's stare flickered and he felt all the stress coming back.

"An answer," he demanded.

Susan still did not turn her body. "But you have not yet asked me a question,"

"Do you love me?" Caspian asked this, his tone cold and not at all pleading or soft. Susan noticed this, and she did not move. From Caspian's eyes, it was a either a no, or she doesn't care at all.

"I get it. Is it because I'm not good enough for your standards?"

Susan stood up to this and she turned to face him. She narrowed her eyes.

"Shut up," she hissed.

"I think we both have been shutting up enough, Susan. Just answer my question do you love me or do you love me not?"

"Get out of my room," Susan walked away from him, nearing the bed and Caspian followed her, her back to him. His tone raised with every sentence he said.  
>"You can't hide forever, you know. Aslan has brought you back for a reason and you know it. Answer the question!"<p>

"Get out!" She yelled at him, walking up to a wall and he was right behind her.

"Stop lying to yourself as you lied to me. You said you needed a new start without any of Narnia in it? Tell me, your majesty, what is it that King Juan Taron lacks of from Narnia? Is he not every bit Narnian as I am?"

"Get out now Caspian,"

He knew she was weakening; her tone said it all. She stood there, facing the wall, her back to him and although he knew she was somewhat overwhelmed, Caspian did not stop.

"Is it because I'm not Juan?" He said, his voice calming. But as she walked away to another wall Caspian raised his voice and followed her. "Don't run away, Susan, you're the one who started all this,"  
>"I'm the one?" she said, turning her body to him now, and her hand on her chest, pointing at herself.<p>

"You're the one who kissed me remember?"

"Oh don't pretend as if I'm the only one guilty in this, as if you did not think of us being together at all that time. You were the one who followed me to the woods,"  
>"I was trying to protect my queens and the woman I love, what is so wrong about that?"<br>"The woman you love?" Susan said, her tone in a mean teasing. "If you really loved me, you would have said something the second Juan's letter came in!"  
>"It was you who said we should be just friends, remember? That changes things!"<br>"If you really loved me it shouldn't change anything,"  
>"It was you who said we couldn't be together when you left that time,"<br>"If you really loved me you would've stopped me from going in the first place!"

At her words, Caspian silenced and she looked at him, running her hand through her hair and faced the wall again. Deep in his heart, he knew what Susan said was right. He should've done something. Something to stop her and the rest of the Pevensies from going back to England. Instead, he did nothing. And she did nothing.

Caspian heard her breathing got heavy and she was silent for a moment. He just stared at her, waiting for her to say something. He knew it was time to stop. He knew she needed time.

"I can't leave you again, Caspian." she paused. "I did it once and it ruined me," she said this, still facing the wall, not daring herself to look at him.

Caspian saw her shoulders limping. The sleeves of her shirt dropped from her shoulders, exposing her fair skin and the back of her neck. Caspian's stare softened as he saw the shoulders he once kissed, the body he once embraced.

Caspian walked over to her, although hesitating to do so, his steps were firm. He tangled his hands onto Susan's, which were on the side of her body. Her hands were cold. He closed in on her, his hot breath onto her bare shoulder and it made her shiver. His head was beside her, and his body gently pressing hers. He pressed his lips onto her shoulder, and to her, Caspian's lips felt cold. Susan leaned in on him, closing her eyes, holding back water. His lips eventually move to her neck and she felt his breath on her.

She suddenly walked away, breaking his kiss on her and pretending like nothing happened.

"You should go," she was whispering.

Caspian did not believe what he heard. He walked over to her and she stood there, quiet. He took hold of her waist, and Susan's hands touched his arms which were around her. She looked at her bed, on their side, not looking to Caspian's face. He breathed her in, trying to find her.

"You're here now," he said to her, his warm baritone voice sounding and he looked at her. "And you don't have to leave,"  
>"You don't know that,"<br>"But you're here now," he repeated. "Isn't it better to make worth of this while you are?"

Susan looked down and her hair fell in front of her forehead.

"Susan, I am in love with you," he said to her, and she looked to her left side again.  
>"Don't say that,"<br>"Why not?"

"Because I cannot do this again, Caspian. I've had enough,"  
>"Take a chance,"<p>

He stared at her, and tried to find the spark that once was shown in her face. She was cold now. Her features leaner and somewhat pointier. Her chin was pointier, the end of her eyes pointier, and that all made her look more cold.

Caspian leaned in, his right hand cupping her jaw and her skin was cool. He touched his lips onto hers, and they kissed. Susan kissed back, the taste of him, the taste of his skin, all coming back to her. It was unlike the kiss goodbye from before. This was full of fighting back. They fought back to every response they made for each other, she tugged his hair and her other hand was around his neck, drawing him closer to her as if it was never enough. His hands were on her waist and on the back of her neck. When they stopped she gasped for air and he breathed heavily.

Both of their heads jerked when they heard a rapid knock on the door.

When they knew what was going on, both of them walked to the throne room to meet with their guest.

* * *

><p>After meeting with all of them, Aslan took Susan for a walk in the gardens.<p>

"I cannot leave again, Aslan,"

"So you wish to stay then?"  
>"I don't know,"<br>"Susan," he paused. "Don't base your decisions on your fear,"

"My decision?"  
>The lion looked at Susan.<p>

"It's your decision from the very beginning,"

Susan stared, confused at the lion's words. _Even I cannot decide the verdict of that question,_ he once said to her. And now she understands why.

It was her decision. Nobody else's.

And when she told Him, she was half sure.

* * *

><p>It was a win-win condition for everyone, and Susan was assured.<p>

It has been 3 months since they went back to England, and Susan seemed delighted. Her siblings only wanted what's best for her, and seeing her so happy, they are happy too.  
>For the past three months, Susan was not the slightest bit upset or down like last time they left. She was back to her socialite self, confident and pretty, and liked by people around her. She did not talk about any of Narnia anymore, though. And none of her sibling brought it up for the past 3 months.<p>

It was the 2nd week of the third month. And the Pevensies were having breakfast, when Susan just woke up and came out of her room. Peter poured coffee out for him and Edmund, Lucy sitting on the table with omelets and pancakes in front of her.

"Good morning, everyone," Susan greeted her siblings with a happy smile. They all turned their heads and looked at Susan. Peter smiled, proud of his sister for finishing what she had to.

Edmund also smiled, although he still thought Susan should have been with Caspian. They all think that. Lucy greeted her.

"Hello, Susan," with her usual wide smile, and Susan walked over to the table Peter was pouring coffee from, and helped her brother.  
>"How was your sleep?" Peter asked her.<br>"It was well, thank you,"  
>Susan said, and Peter kissed her forehead. They then brought the cups of coffee and put them on the dining table, one for each. Lucy was eating her omelet and Edmund and Susan was talking on small voices. Their conversation was interrupted with Lucy's question.<p>

"I miss it," she said, still looking at her omelet.

Peter and Edmund looked at each other, not sure if this was okay.

"We miss it too, Lu," Peter answered his sister.  
>"Miss what?" Susan asked.<p>

The table was silent. "You know what, Susan," Edmund said to her.

"What?" she was smiling, the expression on her face was as if she did not know anything.

At first they thought it was because she was trying to forget. So Peter answered her.

"We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to, Susan,"

"Miss what? I don't understand," still smiling.

At this, the three of them looked at each other. Lucy was afraid. "Narnia, silly!" the youngest Pevensie answered her big sister.

Susan cringed her forehead although the smile on her face still remained.

"What's that?"

* * *

><p><em>fin.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay it is complete : I Know You're There! Sorry everyone for not giving the usual HEA for Susan and Caspian, this is my interpretation of C.S. Lewis' storyboard that Susan ended up not believing anymore. Reviews are very much appreciated, so review away! I am thinking of doing an alternate ending to this, any thoughts? PM me and thanks for reading I Know You're There.<strong>  
><em>


	8. How It Would've If It Could've

I Know You're There

Alternate Ending

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : I do not own anything that is in the 'The Chronicles Of Narnia' franchise. What I do own is this plot and a few of my own characters.

* * *

><p>"Hey Su," her younger brother called out when he saw her on the field before the others.<br>"What are you doing here so early?" she asked him, not taking her sight off of her target.

She let go and it hit it right on the center. Like always.  
>"I should be asking you the same question," Edmund remarked, seeing clearly she doesn't need advance practice. The young king thought to himself for a while, looking at his sister. "Anything occupying your mind?"<p>

Susan hesitated, not really hearing much of her brother's word. After another target hit, she relaxed her arm and took another arrow.

"He told you about her, didn't he?"

Edmund turned his head from his sister's target to his sister after nodding.

"They agreed to part, he said,"

Susan put down her bow and walked out of the way, gesturing the archery set to her brother. Edmund walked to the place where she stood. Another hit on the target.

"What are you going to do?" he asked her.  
>"What is there to do?" she answered, looking out to Edmund's target.<p>

Edmund stared at his sister, who was still looking at the field.

"Come on, let's have some breakfast,"  
>"No, you go. I'll stay here for a bit more,"<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"Of course, now go," she said, smiling.<p>

As Edmund left, Susan took a hold of her bow and picked out an arrow. She was there, at 7 in the morning to practice. The wind blew in her face, making her eyes narrow and her hair, not staying where she combed them. Her aiming stopped when she heard someone calling her.

"Your majesty,"

And when she saw who it was, Susan stepped back and pointed her bow and arrow to the floor.

"My king,"

Caspian looked at her for a minute before picking up a set of bow and arrow.

"I was thinking maybe her highness would teach me a trick or two about archery," he said, putting his arrow in place.  
>"I don't think you really need any more," she said.<br>"But I did not hit that acorn,"

"Pine cone," she corrected him, and then before he could do anything, she continued.

"Sorry, habit," she said to him, then turning her head and looked at the target field.

Caspian chuckled and looked at her.

"You remember?" she asked him.  
>"How could I forget?" he answered.<p>

Susan then looked at him for a brief second and then took her aim. Caspian watched her movement; her strict stretch upon her bow, and the sharp aiming of her eyes, the strength in her arms, and the tall, straight figure of her. Bull's eye.

"Every time," he said. Susan smiled at him, saying her soundless thank you.  
>"Maybe your majesty would like a turn?"<p>

Caspian then lifted the archery set, ready in his hands. This was no Telmar's archery set; this is traditional bow and arrow, unlike what Caspian had used before, although he mastered the art of archery a long, long, time ago.

Susan did not realize her staring to him, staring at him; his perfect figure, the strength in his pull, the proud way of how he stands, the firm planting of his feet on the ground, and how he watches his aim like a predator on a prey.

Susan also did not realize her hands correcting him. She lowered his hand to his mouth, and they both paused.  
>Just like old times.<p>

Caspian let go and they both watched the arrow as it bulleted through air.  
>Bull's eye.<br>He smiled and thanked her.

"Me and the others were having breakfast, would you like to join us?"

Caspian offered her his hand.

Susan stared at the arm he offered her, and then she shrugged and picked up her archery set.

"Thanks, but I'm not really that hungry yet. I'll catch up," she told him.

She pulled her arms back, once again aiming at the target. The disappointment in Caspian was quite visible through his expression; the sudden 'down-ness' of him, the look in his eyes. He looked at her back, the firmness of her, the agony in each of her pull, the stress in her eyes. He knew she was frustrated. And because of that, Caspian left as she pulled another bull's eye.

Susan joined in breakfast just minutes after Caspian had arrived at the garden table. She knew the reason she did not agree to Caspian's offer was because she cannot bear all of this yet. She did not want to break down in front of all her siblings and the king himself, and so she allowed herself a few more minutes alone.

They ate their fruits and the eggs and toast, drank juice and chatted a while, about how exciting today is going to be. When breakfast was finished, they all left for the throne room, discussed political matters and what they can do better. After a brief hour in the throne room, they all left for their own private chambers to freshen up.

Caspian and Peter took a walk in the gardens and not long after that, the both of them went up to their chambers.

They all took brief baths and cleaned themselves up for the field. They changed their outfits to more simple clothing instead of all the royal garments they had on.

Susan came out with a purple shirt and dark brown trousers as it was always her color of choice. She came out of her room and found Peter there, not Caspian. Peter's eyes lighten up as he saw his sister came out. He stood up from his seat, smiling.

"As always," he said, offering his arm.

Susan took her brother's hand and knotted it with hers. She was not surprised to see Peter there instead of Caspian, and to be honest, she was kind of relieved. She knew her brother wanted to do this today. _Probably confirmed it with Caspian, too. _

"Try not to be too harsh on this," he said.  
>"As if I ever were," she replied to him, the grin on her face widening.<p>

Peter smiled and Susan did too. After a few seconds to themselves, Susan asked him what she wanted to ask.

"How are you?"  
>"I'm good," he replied. And then he continued, "You?"<br>"Good also," she doesn't know she was lying. By the time the conversation ended, they were already in the field.

Caspian, Edmund and Lucy, and all the guests were there already. Some of them kissed her hand, including the famous Juan Taron.

"Your highness," he said.  
>"Dear king," she replied to him.<p>

And then Caspian broke off their stare, almost seeming intending to do so.

"Gentlemen, I now give you my word that today we battle out our weapons and our skills in peace and no intentions towards harm. For any of you who wish to join us in our practice are welcome to," he said.

After that, the guests sat down on the sides. They began with swordsmanship, and Peter and Edmund battled it out on the field using nothing but swords. Cheers and claps were thrown here in there after every deadly stab was successfully dodged, and after a few minutes, the both of them ended it with each of their swords pointing at each others necks. They panted and grinned, with the background of men clapping and cheering from the generals and lords of Narnia. Edmund sat down, taking a break as Peter and Caspian then tested their abilities. It ended the same way, with roughly the same timing and the same grin they had. Peter then gave his sword to Edmund and he got up from his seat, challenging the current king. Also with the same amount of time it ended, although not with the exact same ending; Caspian's sword pointed at Edmund's neck and Edmund's sword pointed at his chest. The crowd cheered again, this time, somewhat bigger; it seems that the cooks and a few more lords have joined in watching the duel.

The crowd then silenced when they saw Susan standing up and picked up a sword. If they were not mistaken, they had never seen the queen with a sword before; they were not fully aware of her capabilities.

Peter and Edmund smiled from their seats, whereas Caspian was slightly surprised.

"Is this safe?" Juan asked Glenstorm, who was standing next to him.

"Do not under estimate my queen, dear king," the centaur answered as Juan shut up.

Peter got up and walked over to the duel area.

"Don't be too harsh on me, now," she said again, getting ready.

"As if I ever were," he quoted her and that made her smile.

They both began dodging and stabbing and it all happened so fast. They were both smiling crookedly the whole time, pleased at the idea of this. She moved gracefully and quickly, lightning to the eyes. Sounds of swords clashing in the air were everywhere, and after a few minutes, their swords were against each other's and it ended. Peter kissed his sister's forehead and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked back to the sitting area.

Lucy then stood up, looked at Edmund and they both walked over and began their practice. Lucy was not as vulnerable as she may seem; her moves were firm and fast and quick, just like any good army's was. Edmund knew about this; he noticed her sister's abilities when they were there the last time. She was getting older now, and tougher, too. Just like she was when they were the first time around.

And then Susan got up again, challenging her younger brother. It happened roughly the same way, ended with cheers and claps from everyone watching them. Edmund bowed jokingly and Susan curtsied, also jokingly at the end and they both shared a laugh along with the crowd.

After her duel with Edmund, they all decided it was time for a short break.

"Please help yourself to the drinks we offer inside, and we will continue shortly after we freshen up," Caspian directed as each of the guests went inside and the crowd slowly walked away.

Susan stayed behind and as he went in, Caspian looked back, looking at her, and to his surprise, accompanied by a certain king.

A certain king whom Caspian know he will not like.

* * *

><p>"Not taking a break, my queen?" he said as he saw her not joining the party inside.<p>

Susan looked at who was talking to her, and she smiled at him.

"A true warrior queen," Juan remarked.  
>"I try to be," she answered him, toying with the sword in her hand.<br>"Aren't you tired?" he said, picking up a sword.  
>"The last thing I want is to lose to my brothers, it's the woman thing," she then answered, looking at her sword, and she continued. "Feel like a duel, my king?"<p>

Juan stared at her and then laughed. "I cannot say no to the queen, can I?" he said.

And then he charged at her with full speed, full strength. The stabs began and swords clash between them. They both smiled; satisfied with every stab avoided, and when their sword was at each other's neck, they both stepped back and smiled at each other.

"Impressive, my queen," he continued.  
>"It's the woman thing," she answered him, smiling crookedly, which made him stare at her, speechless and in awe.<br>"I'm sure it is," he answered back.

Susan walked away and turned her back on Juan, putting her sword on the shield and tidying up the space a bit, leaving Juan staring at her back, not saying a word.  
>And as they both left for a walk in the gardens with Susan smiling, Caspian went inside.<br>After refreshing themselves, the crowd went back out on the field, seeing Susan and Juan already there. This time, it was for archery.

As the practice began, Susan started out by battling Peter. The king was famous not because of archery, but of course Peter excelled. Edmund also, and Lucy did too, as she did with her dagger when they first practiced in Narnia when battling the white witch. It did not take very long, and ended with smiles and more cheers from the crowd.  
>And when Caspian stood up from his seat and took out his archery set, Susan quieted for a bit.<p>

"Do you think I can beat you?" Caspian said to her.  
>"Yes, though not easy," she said.<br>"Pick a target," he then said, after gazing in on her expression.

They both then stared at each other, and then Susan's cold stare on him melted as she gradually remembered the last time he said that.

"Pine cone," she finally said, pointing her arrow to the tree far from them.  
>Caspian smiled crookedly at her and he took his aim. It hit right on the target, pinning the pine cone to the earth.<p>

"Not bad," she remarked.  
>Caspian stared at her. "Well I was trained by the finest,"<p>

"If that's the best they've got," she said, smiling, exactly like last time, before pulling her arms back and aiming.  
>"Then no, you'll never beat me," and she pulled.<p>

Susan's arrow went on the roughly same direction as Caspian's, only, it hit two pine cones, both of which she targeted but Caspian didn't see. The two pine cones and her arrow hit the earth as everyone witnessing it cheered and clapped.

He looked at her, gazed at her while she looked away. Caspian then announced that it was time they all cleaned themselves up and that the practice was over. As the crowd went back inside the castle, Caspian offered Susan his hand, and he looked at her, the stare in her eyes looked as if something was wrong.

"My queen," Juan Taron suddenly came and offered Susan his hand.

The queen took Juan's hand after staring at Caspian's eyes sheepishly and walked inside the castle. All Caspian could do was stare at her. The sight of her with another man is almost repulsing him. And then he realized. He was actually angry.

* * *

><p>The practice was over, and the guests went back to their cottages after a light snack served by the cooks of the castle. Caspian had been trying to talk to her all afternoon. But then suddenly Trumpkin came to him with a condition that resulted in him, Peter and Edmund spending half of the afternoon in the throne room, while Lucy cleaned up and Susan saw the guests off. Eventually, when Caspian and the Pevensie men were done, Peter and Edmund went to their private rooms to clean up and ready themselves for dinner, while Caspian was hovering around the castle, looking for a particular queen he'd been dying to talk to.<p>

He searched everywhere; the throne room, the hall of their chambers, the library, the kitchen, even the hall. Nowhere.

He then walked over again to the gardens, thinking that maybe Susan was there, refreshing herself or enjoying the Narnian breeze. When she wasn't, Caspian felt his frustration was getting to him. He was walking back to the throne room when he saw her; over at the balcony above him, the one they stood on the other night, with no other than Juan Taron.

Caspian saw how they were standing a bit too close to his liking, stares lingering on each other a bit too long for his taste, and smiles intended for one another too often shown. And then his stare blanked out as he realized the fact: he was actually jealous.  
>Caspian shook off the thought and told himself to get a grip. He was slapped with reality when he saw Juan kissed Susan's hand and she smiled. That actually enraged him.<p>

As Juan left, Susan went back in to her chambers, and so did Caspian.

The king walked anxiously, meeting people's bow with his occasional nod, barely smiling though. The walk from the gardens to Susan's room felt like ages. He wondered why it was so long for him to get there. The sun was not quite setting and the sky is the lightest of blue and clouds rolled over, as it always was. It really felt like morning, and the breeze was starting to blow over Cair. He did not run into any of the Pevensies in his journey to her chamber; lucky him. When he got to the halls, he found Susan's door was slightly open.

She was visible to him from the outside. She was sitting, back to the door, staring out her window, still not changed from her practice outfit.

Caspian went inside without yet sounding a word, and he just looked at her back, silent and observant.

"I know you're there," Susan said, still not turning her body around to see him.

Caspian's stare flickered and he felt all the stress coming back.

"An answer,"

Susan still did not turn her body. "But you have not yet asked me a question,"

"Do you love me?" Caspian asked this, his tone cold and not at all pleading or soft. Susan noticed this, and she did not move. From Caspian's eyes, it was a either a no, or she doesn't care at all.

"I get it. Is it because I'm not good enough for your standards?"

Susan stood up to this and she turned to face him. She narrowed her eyes.

"Shut up," she hissed.  
>"I think we both have been shutting up enough, Susan. Just answer my question do you love me or do you love me not?"<br>"Get out of my room," Susan walked away from him, nearing the bed and Caspian followed her, her back to him. His tone raised with every sentence he said.  
>"You can't hide forever, you know. Aslan has brought you back for a reason and you know it. Answer the question!"<p>

"Get out!" She yelled at him, walking up to a wall and he was right behind her.  
>"Stop lying to yourself as you lied to me. You said you needed a new start without any of Narnia in it? Tell me, your majesty, what is it that King Juan Taron lacks of from Narnia? Is he not every bit Narnian as I am?"<br>"Get out now Caspian,"

He knew she was weakening; her tone said it all. She stood there, facing the wall, her back to him and although he knew she was somewhat overwhelmed, Caspian did not stop.

"Is it because I'm not Juan?" He said, his voice calming. But as she walked away to another wall Caspian raised his voice and followed her. "Don't run away, Susan, you're the one who started all this,"

"I'm the one?" she said, turning her body to him now, and her hand on her chest, pointing at herself.  
>"You're the one who kissed me remember?"<br>"Oh don't pretend as if I'm the only one guilty in this, as if you did not think of us being together at all that time. You were the one who followed me to the woods,"  
>"I was trying to protect my queens and the woman I love, what is so wrong about that?"<br>"The woman you love?" Susan said, her tone in a mean teasing. "If you really loved me, you would have said something the second Juan's letter came in!"  
>"It was you who said we should be just friends, remember? That changes things!"<br>"If you really loved me it shouldn't change anything,"  
>"It was you who said we couldn't be together when you left that time,"<br>"If you really loved me you would've stopped me from going in the first place!"

At her words, Caspian silenced and she looked at him, running her hand through her hair and faced the wall again. Deep in his heart, he knew what Susan said was right. He should've done something. Something to stop her and the rest of the Pevensies from going back to England. Instead, he did nothing. And she did nothing.

Caspian heard her breathing got heavy and she was silent for a moment. He just stared at her, waiting for her to say something. He knew it was time to stop. He knew she needed time.

"I can't leave you again, Caspian." she paused. "I did it once, and it ruined me," she said this, still facing the wall, not daring herself to look at him.

Caspian saw her shoulders limping. The sleeves of her shirt dropped from her shoulders, exposing her fair skin and the back of her neck. Caspian's stare softened as he saw the shoulders he once kissed, the body he once embraced.

Caspian walked over to her, although hesitating to do so, his steps were firm. He tangled his hands onto Susan's, which were on the side of her body. Her hands were cold. He closed in on her, his hot breath onto her bare shoulder and it made her shiver. His head was beside hers, and his body gently pressing hers. He pressed his lips onto her shoulder, and to her, Caspian's lips felt cold. Susan leaned in on him, gasping her way through the sobs and closing her eyes, holding back water. His lips eventually move to her neck and she felt his breath on her.

She suddenly walked away, breaking his kiss on her and pretending like nothing happened.

"You should go," she was whispering.

Caspian did not believe what he heard. He walked over to her and she stood there, quiet. He took hold of her waist, and Susan's hands touched his arms which were around her. She looked at her bed, on their side, not looking to Caspian's face. He breathed her in, trying to find her.

"You're here now," he said to her, his warm baritone voice sounding and he looked at her. "And you don't have to leave,"  
>"You don't know that,"<br>"But you're here now," he repeated. "Isn't it better to make worth of this while you are?"

Susan looked down and her hair fell in front of her forehead.

"Susan, I am in love with you," he said to her, and she looked to her left side again.  
>"Don't say that,"<p>

Caspian raised his brows, the look on his face the same as when he said this the first time. "Why not?"

"Because I cannot do this again, Caspian. I've had enough,"  
>"Then stay," he said. "Stay here, with me," Susan was avoiding his eyes; her head was turned to the bed.<br>Caspian searched for her eyes, lowered his body and tried to capture her attention, to get her to look at him. The tears were no longer contained inside her. He saw water in her eyes, welling up, on the brink of her sockets. He whispered, still trying to catch her look.  
>"Susan, I'm here," trying to make her believe.<p>

He stared at her, and tried to find the spark that once was shown in her face. She was cold now. Her features leaner and somewhat pointier. Her chin was pointier, the end of her eyes pointier, and that all made her look colder, despite the water that she was trying so hard to contain.

Caspian leaned in, his right hand cupping her jaw and her skin was cool. He touched his lips onto hers, and they kissed. Susan kissed back, the taste of him, the taste of his skin, all coming back to her. It was unlike the kiss goodbye from before. This was full of fighting back. They fought back to every response they made for each other, she tugged his hair and her other hand was around his neck, drawing him closer to her as if it was never enough. His hands were on her waist and on the back of her neck, and with each curve of their lips Caspian felt the tiny drops of water on his cheeks. He felt her limping under his arms and felt her giving in. He was pulling her close. As if she was never close enough to him. When they stopped, Susan gasped for air and Caspian panted, looking down to the floor.

They leaned in on each other, foreheads together, closing their eyes. They did not say anything for a while, just staying in their position, inhaling each other every way they could.

"Just stay with me," he said to her, his lips were on her shoulders.  
>"Aslan may return me any time, Caspian,"<p>

Caspian's head was up and he was looking at her.  
>"Let Aslan do what He has to, Susan. His actions are always for the best, whether we like it or not," seeing Susan about to speak up, Caspian shook his head.<p>

"I'm not saying that I want you gone. But all I know, is that whether or not He'll let you stay, or return to your home," he paused, "He has brought you back here now,"  
>Susan's stern and worried expression slowly loosened.<p>

"And that's all that matters," he finished.

He smiled after seeing her smile. And with that, Caspian and Susan's smile turned to a mischievous grin, and moments later he was lifting her up to the air, and they both were laughing. They were, for the first time since a long time ago, happy. And so they both stayed that way until their deaths part them, a vow they said not long after this occurrence, and a vow they kept true.

_fin.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>A final thank you for everyone who reviewed this story! This is the alternate ending, I hope it did Susan, Caspian, and all my readers some justice! And for the reviewers, thank you once again for reading and telling me what you think and helped me made I Know You're There better. You're all awesome! Check out my other story, 'Empty' for a glimpse of something else from Susan and Caspian. Happy reading, and thanks once again!<strong>  
><em>


End file.
